Roseladdin
by Phillip Clark
Summary: Rose was just a streetrat, but when she finds a magic lamp, she plans to win the heart of Prince Jake Long with the help of an Avatar genie named Aang. But what happens when Shego makes her move?
1. Cartoonrabian Nights

Due to a lack of inspiration, I've decided to take a break from _Ash and Company_ for a while (Don't worry folks! I promise I will get back to it!) and decided to work on another one of my parodies for a while. This one is based off of _Aladdin_. Once again folks, I don't own that nor do I own the characters who will appear in it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cartoonrabian Nights**

In a large dessert, a man was riding a camel. This man had curly black hair and a long pointed nose, and was wearing brown overalls, an orange bandanna, and glasses. His name was Usopp. As the camel continued onward, Usopp began singing.

Usopp: _**Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

_**It's all flat and immense and the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**_

_**When the wind's from the east**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down stop on by**_

_**Hop a dino and fly**_

_**To another Cartoonrabian Night!**_

_**Cartoonrabian Nights!**_

_**Like Cartoonrabian Days!**_

_**More often than not, are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways!**_

_**Cartoonrabian Nights!**_

'_**Neath Cartoonrabian Moons!**_

_**A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there in the dunes!**_

Soon the camel reached Usopp's destination: Cartoonrabia, a city made up of a combination of low- and high-tech technology. As the camel collapsed, Usopp noticed a pair of young ninja girls named Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga. They stopped when Usopp spotted them. "Ah! Salam and greetings to you, young ladies," the pirate greeted with an exaggerated accent. "Please...come closer." Sakura came about a yard closer, while Hinata walked straight into Usopp's face. "Please...too close," Usopp whimpered.

"Oops. Sorry," Hinata said sheepishly.

"Right then," said Usopp, calming down. "Welcome to Cartoonrabia, City of enchantment, mystery...and the finest merchandise this side of Fuchsia Town!" he added, pulling a stand up from out of nowhere as he said this last part. "On sale today, come on down!"

"Oh, great. We fell for the old gift shop scam," Sakura growled to her companion.

"Heh, heh, look at this," Usopp continued as he got a contraption out. "Combination coffeemaker and kunai. Also makes good julienne fries! It will not break! Will not-" the contraption however chose to break at that exact moment.

"Won't break, huh?" muttered Sakura.

Usopp gulped nervously. "It broke. Hey, look at this!" he said, pulling out a small Tupperware. "I've never seen one of these intact before. This is the legendary Dead Sea Tupperware! Listen..." Usopp opened up the Tupperware and blew a small raspberry. "Still good." Annoyed, Sakura began pulling Hinata away from Usopp's stand, much to the pirate's concern.

"Wait! Don't go!" he cried out, chasing after them. As he finally caught up to them, the two ninja girls turned to him with exasperated looks, causing Usopp to get an idea. "I can tell you're only interested in the _exceptionally_ rare," the pirate said, his exaggerated accent back on. "I think you would be most rewarded to consider..._this_," he added pulling out a small Arabic lamp.

Sakura was still unimpressed. "So it's an old lamp, big deal! It's not like there's anything special about it!"

"Actually, my ninja friend, it's a _magic_ lamp, so don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance," explained Usopp. "Like so many things, it's not what's on the outside, but _inside_ that counts." Hinata was impressed, but Sakura wasn't so sure. "THIS IS NO ORDINARY LAMP!" Usopp suddenly shouted in Sakura's face, much to her shock. "It once changed the course of a young girl's life! A girl who, like this lamp, was so much more than what she seemed. A _diamond in the rough_," Finally impressed, Sakura and Hinata sat down with interested looks on their faces, wondering what Usopp had planned for them.

"So you'd like to hear the tale?" the pirate asked them. Upon seeing the ninjas nod in response, he began pouring shiny dust in his hand and threw it up into the night sky. "It begins on a _dark_ night...where a _dark_ woman awaits...with a _dark_ purpose."

The dust suddenly formed a starry nightscape in a desert, where three figures were waiting impatiently. The first was a young woman with pale-greenish skin with green eyes and black hair with a tint of green in it and wearing a jumpsuit with a black-and-green color pattern. Her name was Shego.

Her companions were a pair of small blue robots with yellow antennas and black masks covering their eyes. The first was short and round with stubby arms and legs and large lips. The other was tall and thin with long arms and legs, yellow rake-like hands, and a dragon-like mouth. Their names were Buzz and Delete.

Finally, another person rode over to them on a high-tech black-and-red motorcycle. He was a teenage boy with black hair and wearing a black vest and pants. His name was Johnny Rancid.

"You're late, Rancid," growled Shego.

"A thousand pardons, Miss Go," Johnny apologized, bowing in front of her.

"You have it then?" Shego asked.

"Had to battle those lousy Titans, but I got it!" Johnny explained, pulling half of a golden object out of his pocket. Shego reached out for it, but Johnny pulled back. "Sorry boss lady, but I don't give you it until you give me the treasure you promised me!"

Suddenly, Buzz and Delete tackled Johnny and were able to wrestle the object out of his hands. Smiling wickedly, the pair then handed it over to Shego, who smiled.

"Trust me, my friend, you'll soon get what you deserve," Shego smirked. She then pulled the other half of the object out of her pocket and brought the two halves together to form what looked like a golden scarab beetle. Suddenly, it took off from her hands and sped into the desert.

"Quickly! Follow that trail!" Shego ordered as she, Buzz, and Delete mounted their horses and Johnny his motorcycle. They chased the scarab until it reached a large dune where the two pieces separated and pierced into the dune on opposite sides, as if it had eyes. Then, the dune began to rise, transforming into a giant lion's head and opening its mouth. The foursome dismounted and stood amazed.

"At last," whispered Shego. "After all my years of searching..._The Cave of Wonders_!"

"Wow," said Buzz, speechless.

"Yeah, wow," agreed Delete.

Shego then turned towards Rancid and grabbed him by the collar. "Remember," she ordered, "bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine." She then let go of Johnny, who began walking towards the cave chuckling greedily.

As Johnny continued walking, Buzz turned toward Shego. "Sheesh, where'd you dig this guy up?" he asked her. "A Teen Titans B-class Villains Convention?"

"Quiet," Shego shushed her companion as they turned back towards Johnny, who'd reached the cave's entrance and was looking into the lion's mouth. Suddenly, he was thrown back by the cave's roar.

"**WHO DARES DESTURB MY SLUMBER?**" the cave demanded.

"Er...it is I, Johnny Rancid, a humble biker," the teenager explained nervously.

"**KNOW THIS! ONLY ONE MAY ENTER! ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN! THE ****DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**" the cave explained.

Johnny turned towards Shego, unsure of what to do. "Well, what are you waiting for?" growled Shego impatiently. "Go on in!" Johnny nodded and, hesitantly, put one foot inside the cave's entrance. Nothing happened. Feeling relieved, Johnny continued walking into the cave when suddenly another roar came. Panicking, Johnny tried to turn back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed to normal, leaving only the two golden scarab halves.

"**SEEK THEE OUT, THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!**" the cave's voice echoed into the night.

Buzz and Delete rose from the sand, dusting some off and coughing some out. "Well, it looks like we won't be able to get that lamp now," Delete said sadly.

"No kidding!" yelled Buzz. "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get our hands on that stupid lamp! Just forget it!" Sparks began flying from Buzz's antennae as he continued. "Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm sparking!"

While Buzz continued ranting, Delete handed the two pieces of the scarab back to Shego. "Patience, Buzz," explained Shego. "Rancid was obviously less than worthy."

"Oh, that's a big surprise!" yelled Buzz sarcastically. "I think I'm gonna have to shut down from not being surprised! We got a problem here, a big prob-"

Buzz was interrupted as Shego clamped her hand over his mouth. "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I need to find this one, this..._diamond in the rough_."

* * *

So what do you think so far? I promise you I'll get back to _Ash and Company_ as soon as my inspiration returns, but until then, Read and Review! 


	2. Street Rat Rose

Okay folks, it's time for Chapter 2. Here's where we'll meet the heroine of our story, as well as her friends.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Street Rat Rose**

The next morning in Cartoonrabia, a young teenage girl was running to the edge of a rooftop. She had long blonde hair and a dragon birthmark on her right arm, and was wearing a white tank-top with blue rims on the sleeves and neck, pink pants, and brown sandals. Her name was Rose, but she was referred to as a street rat by nearly everyone except her friends. As Rose stopped at the rooftop's edge, she nearly dropped the loaf of bread she was carrying, but managed to hang on to it.

"Stop right there, thief," a nasally voice called out from behind Rose.

"Uh-oh," whispered Rose as she looked over her shoulder at the source of the voice, a pimp-styled weasel named Wise Guy, captain of the palace guards. With him were two more weasels. The first was in a straight jacket with spiky hair and eyes that looked hypnotized; his name was Psycho. The other was dressed in green and had his hair slicked back; his name was Greasy.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Wise Guy called out, pulling out an extendable Toon punching glove.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" Rose asked herself, staring over the edge and at the bread. She then shrugged. "Oh, well. And as for that hands comment...Gross!"

Rose jumped off the building, landing on a clothesline. She skied down it, collecting bits and pieces of clothing as she descended. Finally, she was nearing the end of the rope at a window, when a woman named Nani Pelekai yelled as she saw her coming and slammed the shutters closed, causing Rose to slam flat into the shutters and fall to the street. Luckily, her fall was broken by numerous tarps and the pile of clothes around her. She pulled off the top layer of clothes and looked at the bread she caught when...

"There she is, Boss!" called out Psycho.

"You won't get away that easily!" yelled Greasy.

"You think that was easy?" Rose asked rhetorically as she smiled. She then heard a few voices laughing and looked to see Danny Fenton, Sam Mason, and Tucker Foley.

Rose smiled sheepishly, but looked the other way when she heard Wise Guy order: "Greasy, over that way! Psycho, follow me! We'll find her!"

Rose wrapped a sheet around herself and went over to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Morning, guys," she greeted them.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Rose?" grinned Sam.

"You'd better watch out," said Danny. "I here Wise Guy's been getting better with his Toon props."

"Not a problem!" laughed Rose. "You're only in trouble if you get caught." She didn't pay attention to the other three who had the 'uh-oh' looks on their faces as they saw Wise Guy approach Rose from behind.

"Gotcha!" Wise Guy exclaimed suddenly, grabbing Rose by the collar and pulling her up to his face.

"I'm in trouble!" Rose squeaked.

"Rose, look out!" Tucker shouted suddenly.

"Thanks for the warning, Tucker," Rose said sarcastically.

"And this time..." Wise Guy began, but was cut short as his fedora was pulled over his head, causing him to drop Rose, who landed on her feet.

The thing that pulled the hat over Wise Guy's head jumped off of his back and landed in front of Rose. It was a white-furred flying lemur with a brown underbelly and brown fur covering its face.

"Perfect timing as usual, Momo!" smiled Rose.

Momo chattered his acceptance, but turned pale as he saw Wise Guy pull off his fedora.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Rose as she picked up Momo and ran off.

Psycho, Greasy, and two other weasel guards named Wheezy and Stupid came up to Wise Guy as he yelled "Get them!" With that, the palace guards were after the two.

Rose and Momo bumped into Greasy as he swung a Toon mallet at them.

Rose: _**Gotta keep...One jump ahead of the breadline**_

_**One swing ahead of the sword**_

Momo blew a raspberry at Greasy as Rose skillfully pulled off the guard's belt, causing his pants to fall off. Greasy yelped and swung his mallet at Momo, who dodged the attack, causing a barrel of fish to break.

_**I steal only what I can't afford**_

"That's everything!" Rose explained as she and Momo ran off again and Greasy followed them, but not before pulling a fish over his lower body to use as pants.

_**One jump ahead of the lawmen**_

_**That's all, and that's no joke**_

_**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**_

Rose and Momo scampered up a pile of barrels and kicked one down on top of Wheezy, sending him crashing into the other guards as Rose climbed up a platform.

Greasy: _**Riffraff!**_

Wise Guy: _**Street Rat!**_

Psycho: _**Scoundrel!**_

Wheezy and Stupid: _**Take that!**_

As the guards sang this, they began throwing all kinds of fruit at Rose and Momo.

Rose: _**Just a little snack guys**_

As if in response, they threw all kinds of sharp objects at Rose as she quickly dodged it. The guards then started shaking the platform back and forth, trying to knock Rose and Momo off.

Weasels: _**Rip her open, take it back guys!**_

Rose: _**I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**_

Rose jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Momo's arms like an acrobat.

_**You're my only friend, Momo**_

The pair swung into the room of a nearby building to find Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, and Takuya Kanbara.

Tai, Davis, and Takuya: _**Who? Oh, it's sad, Rose has hit the bottom**_

_**She's become a one-girl rise in crime**_

Unknown to anyone, Momo was stuffing a plate of fruit full into his mouth like a chipmunk. Tai wrapped Rose up in a sash and accidentally twirled her into Bowser Koopa, who only glared at her.

Bowser: _**I'd blame parents, except she hasn't got 'em!**_

Rose: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Tell you all about it when I've got the time!**_

Takuya smiled playfully as he pushed Rose and Momo out of the window and they landed on a tarp.

Rose: _**One jump ahead of the slowpokes**_

_**One skip ahead of my doom**_

Outside, Stretch Armstrong was flexing his muscles to a crowd. The Weasels rushed past him, but unknowingly, Rose and Momo were behind Stretch, matching his moves, until they made a mistake and were discovered by Greasy and Psycho.

"There they are!"

_**Next time, gonna use a nom de plume**_

Rose and Momo ran off again, but this time, they ran through a flock of sheep as the guards struggled to get through them.

_**One jump ahead of the hitmen**_

_**One hit ahead of the flock**_

_**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**_

They leapt over a boy lying on a bed of nails named Kenny McCormack, but Stupid accidentally fell on Kenny, driving him through the spikes and killing him. Meanwhile, Momo was at a jewelry store, trying on some stuff, when the owner, Mojo Jojo, caught him.

Mojo: _**Stop thief!**_

Joe Swanson: _**Vandal!**_

Rose: _**Momo!**_

She picked up Momo and ran off.

Xandir P. Whifflebottom: _**Scandal!**_

Now, Rose was cornered by the Weasels, who were smirking maliciously in front of a door.

Rose: _**Let's not be too hasty**_

The door opened and a pink fat creature named Majin Buu came out and held Rose in his arms.

Buu: _**Still I think she's RATHER tasty!**_

Rose made the impression that she was about to vomit, then put her arms around Wheezy and Psycho, acting as if they were all chums.

Rose: _**Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**_

_**Otherwise we'd get along!**_

"WRONG!" the Weasels shouted, jumping into a pile and fighting. When they stopped, they realized that Rose and Momo weren't even there. The two were sneaking away in huge vases.

"There they go!" Wise Guy shouted. Rose and Momo threw off the vases and ran off once again.

They ran across a flaming pit, followed by the guards. Rose was able to leap across it, thanks to her martial arts training. The Weasels, on the other hand, weren't so lucky, screaming in pain as they crossed the rocks. Rose and Momo then passed a pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow, who was shoving a big sword down his throat to entertain a crowd. Momo went back and took the sword directly out of Jack's throat, making him gag a little.

Momo advanced toward the guards slowly, brandishing the sword while the other guards drew back in fear. "He's got a sword!" Stupid and Greasy said frightened.

"You idiots! Our Toon props can handle any sword!" Wise Guy snapped as he and the other Weasels got out their Toon props, looking menacing.

Momo smiled stupidly and set the sword down gently, then began flying back in Rose's direction as fast as he could.

Once again, Rose and Momo found themselves being surrounded by guards coming from left and right. The duo jumped up and climbed a rope trick being done on the street while the Weasels all crashed into each other.

Rose: _**One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**_

Weasels: _**Vandal!**_

Rose: _**One hop ahead of the hump!**_

Weasels: _**Street rat!**_

Rose: _**One trick ahead of disaster!**_

Weasels: _**Scoundrel!**_

Rose: _**They're quick, but I'm much faster!**_

Weasels: _**Take that!**_

The guards chased Rose and Momo up a staircase and into a room, where Rose quickly grabbed a carpet.

Rose: _**Here goes, better throw my hand in**_

_**Wish me happy landin'**_

_**All I've gotta do is jump!**_

Rose then jumped out of the window and sat down on the carpet, Momo flying right beside her. The Weasels tried to follow them out the window, but just fell out and landed in a manure stand run by Biff Tannen.

"Manure! I hate manure!" cried out Wise Guy.

"Hey! That's my line, Butthead!" yelled Biff.

Meanwhile, Rose used the carpet as a parachute to land safely and out of danger while Momo glided to a stop next to her. The two then high-fived each other as they landed. "And now, my lemur friend, we feast!" Rose smiled as she broke the bread in half and gave the first half to Momo to eat.

Rose was about to take a bite from her half, but then looked over and saw a brother and sister named Charlie Brown and Sally and their pet beagle Snoopy rummaging through the garbage for food. The three saw them and dropped what they found as they tried to hide. Rose looked at them, then at the bread, then at Momo. As if he knew what Rose was thinking, the flying lemur only glared at her and took a big bite out of his bread, but Rose got up and walked over to Charlie Brown, Sally, and Snoopy, the latter two of whom hid behind Charlie for protection. "Here. Go on, take it," Rose smiled.

"You're really giving this to us?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

"Thanks," said Charlie Brown.

The two laughed with delight as Rose walked away, feeling proud of her generosity. Momo swallowed his bite and looked a bit guilty. He walked over to Snoopy and offered the beagle his bread as well. In response, Snoopy pounded fists with Momo and then hugged him. Momo sighed, but smiled all the same. They were interrupted when they suddenly heard a fanfare.

"What's going on?" asked Rose. She and Momo walked into the daylight, where they found a parade going on. Momo got on Rose's shoulder as she looked over the crowd. She soon spotted her three other good friends and headed over toward them.

The first was a twelve-year-old blue haired boy wearing a purple shirt, a blue-green T-shirt with a white circle on the chest, blue pants, and red and white sneakers. His name was Ezekiel "Zick" Barrymore, one of legendary Monster Tamers.

The second was a well-built fifteen-year-old boy with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed to be standing up. He wore a black T-shirt underneath a white jacket, green pants with white at the bottom of his legs, and gray, black, and red sneakers. His name was Roxas.

The final person was a ten-year-old African American girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a blue T-shirt with white stripes on the side, white sandals, and a red baseball cap that blocked out her eyes. Her name was Abigail Lincoln, AKA Numbuh 5 of the Kids Next Door.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rose asked as she reached her friends.

"See for yourself," explained Roxas. At the front of the parade a blonde-haired female ninja in purple named Ino Yamanaka was riding on a white horse.

"Another suitor for the prince," explained Abigail.

"I give her an hour," said Zick.

"I give her eleven minutes," countered Roxas.

Rose looked back at the street and suddenly gasped as Sally and Snoopy running in front of Ino's horse. "Guys wait," exclaimed Charlie Brown, but he was too late. Sally and Snoopy startled the horse.

"Out of my way, filthy brats!" snapped Ino, about to whip them, but Rose quickly jumped in between them and caught the whip.

"Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Rose shouted, throwing the whip back at Ino.

"Oh yeah?" smirked Ino. "I'll teach you some manners!"

The ninja jerk pushed Rose and Momo into a mud puddle. Rose sat up in disgust as the crowd laughed at her. Abigail and Zick helped Rose back up as she looked back at Ino with a smirk. "Well, will you look at that, guys. It's not every day that you see a horse with _two_ rear ends."

The crowd gasped as Ino and her horse turned to look at Rose, but the horse seemed more insulted than Ino. "Ha! You're nothing more than a worthless street rat," Ino told Rose as her smirk faded from her face. "You were born a street rat, and you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Rose angrily charged toward Ino, but the palace doors slammed shut in her face. She looked up at the doors with a frown as Momo, Roxas, Zick, and Abigail walked up next to her. "I'm not worthless," Rose said angrily. "And I _don't_ have fleas." As she said this, she was scratching the back of her head.

"Uh...Rose?" Roxas pointed out.

Rose realized what she was doing and immediately stopped and sighed sadly. "Come on guys, let's go home."

As night fell, the gang soon reached their home, a little room with a building with a view. As the rest of the gang started getting ready for bed, Rose began singing sadly.

Rose: _**Riffraff, street rat**_

_**I don't buy that**_

_**If only they'd look closer**_

_**Would they see a poor girl no siree**_

As Momo got into a little bed, Rose pulled the covers over him.

_**They would find out there's so much more to me**_

Rose pulled back the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace of Cartoonrabia. "Someday, Momo, guys, things are going to change," she smiled, looking at the palace. "We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all..."

* * *

I'm heading back to college tomorrow, so I won't have as much time to update this or _Ash and Company_, but I promise to try when I can. Read and Review, and give me your opinions so far. 


	3. Dreams and Ambitions

All right folks. It's a little later than I would have liked, but it's difficult to balance writing and schoolwork at the same time. Anyway, here's the next chapter of _Roseladdin_ up and running for you, where we finally learn who is playing the Sultan. I personally think I chose the perfect character to convey his childlike innocence and stupidity, but I'll leave that up to you to decide.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams and Ambitions**

The next morning, inside Cartoonrabia's palace, the back doors slammed open, and Ino stormed into the room grumbling. "I have never been so insulted in my life!"

She walked past a yellow sponge with legs, arms, and a face who was dressed in a white business suit with a red tie, brown pants, black shoes, and a purple robe, with a golden crown on his head. This was Cartoonrabia's king, Spongebob Squarepants. "Princess Ino, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Spongebob asked concerned.

"Good luck marrying _him_ off," snapped Ino as she stormed out of the palace. As she left, Spongebob noticed that she had a hole in her pants, revealing pink underwear.

"Oh, Jake," Spongebob groaned, turning around to go into the courtyard. Once there, he saw a teenaged Asian boy with black hair with a green rim, black beady eyes, and wearing a red zip-up shirt with hints of yellow, blue shorts, blue and grey shoes, and white socks over by a fountain. This was Spongebob's nephew Prince Jake Long, AKA the American Dragon.

"Jake!" Spongebob exclaimed as he approached Jake until a giant green dragon jumped out in front of him snarling. In his mouth was a purple cloth that looked to be the same material as Ino's dress.

"Oh, barnacles, Dojo!" snapped Spongebob, trying to pull the cloth out of Dojo's mouth, only to end up falling on his back. He then looked at it and realized it was a piece of Ino's dress. "So this is why Princess Yamanaka left in a huff!"

"Yo, Uncle Spongebob, Dojo was just playing with her," Jake smiled at Spongebob, then leaned over to Dojo, who had shrunk down into a miniature version of himself. "Weren't you Dojo? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed ninja, weren't you?"

"Yeah...playing," Dojo laughed deviously. Jake chuckled, but immediately stopped and cleared his throat when he saw Spongebob looking at him intently.

"Jake, you really must stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call," said Spongebob as he and Jake walked over to a birdcage. "The law says you..."

"...must be married to a princess," Jake said in unison with Spongebob.

"...by your next birthday!" finished Spongebob.

"Uncle Spongebob, that law is wacked, yo!" complained Jake.

"'Wacked' or not, you only have three more days," pointed out Spongebob.

"Spongebob, if I do marry, I want it to be for love," explained Jake as he took a dove out of the birdcage and petted it. He then looked at Spongebob. "Like my parents, or you and Aunt Sandy."

"Jake, it's not only this law," Spongebob said sympathetically as he took the dove from Jake and put it back in its cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I want to make sure that you're being taken care of, provided for."

"Try to understand," said Jake as he walked back over to the fountain. "Except for my missions protecting magical creatures and beings, I've never been outside these palace walls. Every princess I've seen has only been interested in me either because I'm a prince, because I'm a guardian dragon, or a combination of both. The only real friends I've ever had are Spud and Trixie."

"Hey!" snapped Dojo, looking up at Jake.

"And of course you, Dojo," Jake quickly added.

"But Jake, you are a _prince_," emphasized Spongebob as he put an arm around Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't _want_ to be a prince, yo!" snapped Jake as he slapped at the water.

Spongebob groaned in frustration and began to storm back inside the palace, stopping briefly at Dojo to snap "Neptune forbid you have any children!" at the green dragon. He then stormed back inside, as Jake and Dojo watched him, giving each other a confused look. Then Jake thought for a minute and headed back over to the birdcage and opened it, freeing the birds inside as he looked on.

"Oh, to be free, yo..." Jake murmured to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Spongebob paced back and forth past a toy model of Cartoonrabia as he mumbled to himself. "I don't know where that boy gets it from. His mother wasn't so picky. She settled for Jonathon Long of all people!" Trying to calm himself down, Spongebob walked over to his model of Cartoonrabia and began spinning the sun/moon sphere until he saw a shadow and stepped away in shock, only to see that it was Shego, now holding a staff with a cobra head on it, Buzz and Delete at her side. "Oh, Shego," Spongebob sighed. "My most trusted advisor: I'm in desperate need of your aid."

Shego bowed. "My life is but to serve you, Your Majesty," the young woman said forcefully.

"It's this suitor business! Jake refuses to choose a wife! I'm at wit's end!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"At wit's end, huh, Delete?" chuckled Buzz, nudging Delete in the chest plate.

"Yeah, at wit's end, Buzzy," Delete laughed as well, not really getting the joke.

"Oh, very funny boys, Bah-ha-ha-ha, have a Krabby Patty," Spongebob smiled as he got a pair of Krabby Patties out of nowhere. Buzz looked terrified as Spongebob stuffed them into his and Delete's mouths. Buzz grimaced as he tried to eat the burger while Delete just ate it happily. He really didn't mind Krabby Patties as much as Buzz did.

Shego and Spongebob watched on in laughter. "You certainly have a way with dumb robots, Your Highness," commented Shego, earning her a dirty look from Buzz. She ignored it as she continued. "Now, perhaps I can find a solution to this thorny problem."

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you," smiled Spongebob.

"But it would require the use of that mystic blue diamond," Shego continued as she gestured to blue diamond on a table.

"My diamond?" Spongebob said nervously looking at it. "But Mr. Krabs gave that to me, and he specifically said never to give it away for free; only if I was given a lot of money."

"It's necessary to find the prince a suitor," explained Shego as she held her cobra staff to Spongebob's vision. The emerald-encrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-green, giving Spongebob a hypnotized look. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Everything...will be...fine," said Spongebob in a trance.

"The diamond?"

"Here you are," said Spongebob, getting up and handing Shego the diamond.

"You are most gracious, My Liege," smiled Shego. "Now run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes...that'll be...nice," said Spongebob still hypnotized as he walked back to his model.

As Shego, Buzz, and Delete left the room, Buzz spit out the remains of his Krabby Patty. "I can't take it anymore!" yelled the robot as he punched the air. "If I've have to choke down one more of those moldy, disgusting Krabby Patties...BAM! WHACK!"

"Come on, Buzzy, they're really not all that bad," said Delete as he Buzz followed Shego through the palace halls.

"Says you!"

"Calm yourself, Buzz," said Shego calmly as she pulled a rope, revealing a hidden entrance to her chambers. "Soon I'll be ruler, not that moronic sponge." She then smiled to herself. "I've gotta say, this type of trickery and subtlety involved with my position may conflict with the part of me that generally favors much more direct, but still effective, methods, but I'll still admit that it DOES have its advantages."

"Yeah, and then you'll be stuffing the Krabby Patties down his throat, huh, Buzzy?" said Delete.

"Nah, Krabby Patties are his favorite food, so instead I'll stuff _my_ favorite food down there: donuts. See how he likes it! Ha ha!" laughed Buzz smiling evilly at the thought of it. The trio then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

* * *

That night, a shadowy figure walked through the courtyard. It was actually Jake in a cloak. He reached the palace wall and then began to climb it until...

"You're really going, aren't you?" a sad voice behind him said. Jake turned around to see Dojo.

"Sorry, yo," Jake said to the little dragon. "I just can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you, Dojo." He then turned back toward the wall.

"Want a lift?" Dojo asked, transforming into his super-sized form.

"I've got this, yo, but thanks for seeing me off," declined Jake. "Dragon up!" In a blaze of fire, Jake transformed into a muscular dragon with red scales, a yellow-striped chest and stomach, his same hairstyle and eyes, and wings on his back with green spikes running down it. He'd transformed into his American Dragon form.

"Goodbye," Jake whispered sadly to Dojo as he flew over the palace wall. As Jake disappeared over the wall, Dojo downsized and laid down sadly, looking over the wall and knowing that Jake may never return.

* * *

I don't know what was harder in this chapter: trying to make sure that I didn't make Jake seem too feminine, or trying to have him maintain his rapper-like personality from the show. Read and review, and I'll try to update when I can.


	4. The Prince and the Street Rat

Well, today's the day that my summer vacation officially begins, so without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Roseladdin_ up and running for you (hey, that rhymed).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Prince and the Street Rat**

The next morning, Rose, Momo, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail were on top of the awning of one of the fruit stands in the marketplace. Rose smiled to Momo and Roxas. "Okay, guys, go!"

Momo leaned over the edge, Roxas holding onto his tail so that the lemur wouldn't fall. A creature that looked like the combination of the front ends of a cat and dog named CatDog were holding out melons as they called for customers. "Get your juicy melons here!" Cat called out to the passing customers.

Suddenly, Momo reached out and grabbed a melon. He then made a lot of chattering, getting Cat's attention.

"Hey! Get your paws off of that!" Cat snapped at Momo, reaching out to grab the melon back from the lemur, not aware that while this was going on, Rose had bent down and snatched another melon from the stand.

"Uh...Cat?" Dog said, noticing what Rose was doing.

"Don't bother me right now, Dog, I'm trying to get the merchandise back!" snapped Cat as he finally pulled the melon out of Momo's paws. He then put the melon right on top of where the other one had been. "Huh?" a confused Cat asked, looking back at Momo, who only smirked as Roxas pulled him back up.

"I tried to warn you," Dog said simply to Cat.

On the rooftop, Rose split the melon in five and handed the slices out to her friends. "Great job, guys. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Jake, still in his cloak, was walking down the street past several shops.

"Buy a cauldron!" called out Harry Potter.

"No better cauldron in brass or silver!" added Harry's best friend Ron Weasley.

"Sugar dates!" called out Edd from another shop with his friends Ed and Eddy.

"Sugar dates and jawbreakers!" called out Eddy.

"Sugar dates and gravy!" yelled Ed.

Jake then passed by a Mojo Jojo's jewelry shop that Momo had attempted to rob the previous day. "Would you like some bling?" the monkey asked. "Hippity-hop bling for hippity-hop kids!"

Jake was interested in these shops, but was startled when a black-feathered duck named Daffy suddenly flung a fish in his face. "Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!" shouted Daffy.

"Um...no thanks, yo," said Jake, backing away.

Standing next to Daffy, Porky Pig shook his head wearily. "I t-t-tried to warn you, Daffy. Y-Your 'in-your-face' approach is sc-sc-scaring away our custo-custo-buyers."

Meanwhile, while backing away, Jake had accidentally bumped into a young blonde man named Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch, who was swallowing his own fire for a crowd trick. "Whoops, sorry, yo," Jake apologized.

Johnny gulped, then belched fire from his stomach. "'Scuse me kid," the Torch said.

"I'm really very sorry, yo," Jake apologized again.

Meanwhile, Rose saw Jake and a strange look came over her face, noting that she had obviously fallen deeply in love with him. Her eyes had even become heart-shaped, and her heart was beating faster than normal. "Wow," said Rose in amazement.

Jake pulled the hood of his cloak over his head again, which had fallen off when he had bumped into Johnny. Momo and the others noticed the silly grin on Rose's face as the blonde-haired girl looked at Jake with love-struck eyes. Momo flew up to Rose and began chattering as he waved his paw in her face. "Hey Rose, are you there?" Roxas asked concerned.

Abigail followed Rose's eyes and saw Jake. "Numbuh 5 thinks she knows what's goin' on," she smirked as she pointed out Jake to the others. "Our little Rose is in love."

"Wow," said Zick and Roxas in amazement. Momo, annoyed, continued to wave his paw in front of Rose's face.

Meanwhile, Jake had stopped at another fruit stand and saw a little Hawaiian girl named Lilo reaching for a piece of fruit. She looked up sadly at Jake. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go, yo," Jake smiled as he handed Lilo an apple from the cart. Lilo smiled appreciatively as she walked off.

Suddenly, Jake felt his arm being grabbed and he was pulled into the glaring face of the shopkeeper, a Kaleesh cyborg general named Grievous. "You'd better be able to pay for that," hissed Grievous.

"Pay?" Jake asked confused.

"Nobody steals from my cart and gets away with it!" Grievous snapped angrily as he pinned Jake's wrist on the table.

Surprised, Jake silently thought to himself, "Okay. I can easily escape/handle this guy with my dragon strength, flying ability, and flame breath, but I DON'T want to blow my cover-especially when this merchant isn't some super-villain or monster-so I will ONLY use my powers as an absolute last resort."

"Sorry, yo, I haven't got any money," Jake began. "But..."

"Then that makes you a THIEF!" interrupted Grievous snarling.

"That's totally wacked, yo! Could you at least let me go back to the palace? I'm sure the king will be able to pay you back," Jake protested.

"Do you know what the penalty IS FOR STEALING?" Grievous roared as he got out one of his lightsabers to cut Jake's hand off.

"C'mon! Let's talk this out, yo!"

But suddenly Rose and her friends came in as Rose blocked the descent of Grievous' arm. "Thank you, sir. I'm so glad you found him for me," Rose thanked Grievous as he extinguished his lightsaber. She then turned to Jake with a frown. "What were you thinking, running off like that? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Um...Thanks for saving my hand, yo, but what are you doing?" Jake asked in a whisper.

"Just play along," Rose whispered back with a wink.

"You know this kid?" Grievous asked Rose and her friends.

"Sadly, yes. He's Rose's brother," said Zick sadly, "and I hate to say it, but he's kind of..." Roxas twirled his finger around one side of his head to prove his friend's point.

"I'm WHAT?!" Jake snapped quietly. "That's just wacked, yo!"

"He said he knew the King?" Grievous asked, coming right up into Rose's face.

"Um...he thinks the lemur is the King?" lied Abigail, gesturing towards Momo.

Realizing, Jake began playing along, prostrating himself at Momo's feet. "Oh, Your Majesty, how can I serve you?" Momo, pleased, began chattering his "commands."

"Tragic, isn't it?" Rose asked sadly. Then, she leaned forward and secretly picked up another apple from the cart and gave it to Grievous. "But, no harm done." She then took Jake's hand and they began to walk off with Rose's friends. "Now come along, bro. We're late for your doctor's appointment."

They bumped into Wookie named Chewbacca, causing Jake to remark "Hello, Doctor. How are you doing, yo?"

"No, no, no. Not that doctor," Zick explained. He then turned back towards Momo. "Come along, 'Your Majesty,'" he said lifting his arm out for Momo to fly upon.

Momo bowed to the crowd, and everything he had stolen from the cart suddenly came falling out.

"What the...!" Grievous exclaimed. Chattering nervously, Momo quickly picked up everything he could carry and flew off after Rose and the others.

"Come back here, you good for nothing thieves!" yelled Grievous as Rose, Jake, and the others continued running, laughing.

* * *

I'm so pleased that I have more time to update now that I'm on vacation. Read and Review, while I get to work on updating _Ash and Company_. Who knows, it might even be updated by tomorrow.


	5. Captured!

All right, my reviews seem to have noticeably downsized over my previous two updates. Here's hoping that trend changes with this new chapter of _Roseladdin_.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Captured!**

At that moment in Shego's lab beneath her chambers, the villain was at work on a giant machine that was firing off lightning bolts. Buzz and Delete were powering the machine up by running on the generator's gears as if they were a giant treadmill.

"Faster, Duncebuckets!" ordered Shego.

"Can't we wait for a real storm to do this?" complained Buzz as his stubby legs ached. "We may be robots, but we still get tired."

"Couldn't you at least touch the generator with those green-plasma-energy hands of yours to provide a shortcut concerning the powering of this machine?" asked Delete hopefully.

"Sorry," said Shego mockingly. "Not only are these hands predominately for combat purposes, but they wouldn't provide more than a fraction of the required power anyway. Now quit your griping and get back to work!"

"Yes, Oh Evil One," said Buzz sarcastically as he and Delete continued running faster.

Shego soon placed Spongebob's diamond onto the machine. As she did so, lightning hit the diamond, causing it to pass into the hourglass below as the sand inside began to swirl like magic. "Sands of Time: reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders!" commanded Shego. The sands soon merged together to form the image of the Cave. As it fell to the bottom, it melted into an image of Rose and her friends climbing up a fire escape in Cartoonrabia followed by Jake still in disguise. "There she is!" smirked Shego evilly as she looked at the image of Rose. "My diamond in the rough..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Buzz yelled angrily as he let go of the handlebar. "That's the chick we've been waiting for?!" Suddenly, he fell into Delete, causing the two of them to spin around on the gears as they went at high speed. They finally got launched off, bouncing around the room out of control, unnoticed by Shego.

"Let's have the Weasels extend her an invitation to the palace," Shego grinned. "Shall we?"

The two robots finally slammed into the wall upside-down. "Swell..." Delete said dizzily as he and Buzz fell to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Cartoonrabia, the sun was setting and Rose and her friends climbed to the top of a building with Jake following up behind them. "We're almost there," Rose told Jake.

As Jake got to the top, he accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Luckily, Rose was there to catch him in her arms. The two looked at each other for the longest time.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, in case you've forgotten, we've still got a little farther to go," called out Roxas. Jake immediately let go of Rose, blushing.

"Um...I wanna thank you for saving me from that alien cyborg reject, yo," said Jake.

"It was nothing," said Rose, blushing. She and the others each grabbed a pole and used them to propel themselves over the building, Momo flying along behind them. "So, first time in the market?" Rose asked as she tossed her pole back to Jake, who was still on the previous building.

"What, am I that obvious, yo?" Jake chuckled.

"Well, you do kind of stick out," Rose smiled. Jake blushed and returned the look. Coming to her senses, Rose shook her head to clear it. "Uh...you don't seem to realize how dangerous Cartoonrabia can be," she said, putting a plank between the buildings, expecting Jake to walk on it to crossover. But to her surprise, Jake propelled himself over with the pole Rose had tossed over to him, making hers and the others' mouths drop open in surprise.

"Hey, I'm I fast learner, yo," said Jake, tossing the pole back to Rose.

"Man, he's good," Roxas commented to Zick and Abigail.

"Numbuh 5 likes this kid's style," agreed Abigail.

Even more lovestruck, Rose nodded toward Jake and her friends. "Okay, this way," she said, handing the pole to Momo, who glared at her and chattered angrily.

As they reached the building they lived in, Rose and her friends led Jake up some stairs while Momo followed. "Careful, watch your head," said Rose, helping Jake as he ducked underneath a beam. They soon entered the room that Rose and her friends called "home."

"So, this is where you live?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Yeah, just me, Momo, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail," said Rose proudly.

"This is mainly just where Rose and Momo live," explained Zick. "We all come and go as we please."

"Nice." Jake grinned at this last part.

"Well, it's not much," Rose said as she walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing the entire city of Cartoonrabia and the palace, "but it's got a great view."

"The palace looks pretty cool tonight, doesn't it?" Abigail said, walking up to Jake.

Jake sighed at the sight of the palace. "Yeah...it's great, yo."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." said Rose in amazement.

"Oh yeah. People telling you where to go and how to dress..." said Jake sarcastically.

"It's better than here," pointed out Rose. "Always scrapping for food and ducking the guards..."

"Not being allowed to make your own choices..." countered Jake.

"Sometimes, you just feel so...trapped!" they both said at the same time.

"First sign of love: speaking in synchronization," said Roxas to no one in particular. Rose and Jake blushed, both realizing what they just did. Rose soon snapped out of it as she grabbed an apple from Momo, who was about to eat it, and rolled it down her arm as she passed it to Jake.

"So, where are you from?" asked Rose, changing the subject.

Jake frowned as he took the apple from Rose. "Does it even really matter, yo? I ran away, and I'm NOT going back!"

"Why's that?" asked Zick, interested. Rose took a bite from her own apple and gave it to Momo, who gave her a dirty look that was immediately replaced with a devilish grin as he saw that Jake hadn't taken a bite out of his apple yet. He snuck towards it as Rose sat down next to Jake.

"My uncle wants me to marry somebody, even if I don't like them," explained Jake.

"That's awful!" said Rose in disbelief. If there was one thing Rose hated besides having her and her friends go hungry, it was people being forced into things against their will. But before she could say another word, she suddenly spotted Momo trying to steal Jake's apple. "MOMO!" Rose scolded.

The lemur yelped and scampered away, flying up onto Rose's shoulder. He then started chattering angrily as he pointed at Jake.

"What's he saying, yo?" asked Jake.

Rose, knowing the gist of what Momo was saying, having lived with him for so long, lied "Uh...Momo said...that's not fair." Momo stared at her in surprise.

"Oh really?" smirked Jake. Momo opened his mouth to protest, only to have it clamped shut by Roxas, Abigail, and Zick.

"Yeah, of course," said Zick, playing along as he nodded.

"And does _Momo_ have anything else to say, yo?" asked Jake, knowing perfectly well what was going on.

"Well...uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help..." said Rose as she and Jake began staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Ah, young love," smiled Roxas. Momo just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well, tell him that's very...sweet, yo," smiled Jake as he and Rose looked at each other lovingly. The two soon-to-be lovebirds leaned towards each other about to kiss. But before they could do so...

"There they are!" a nasal-sounding voice yelled from behind. The group immediately looked towards the entrance to see Wise Guy heading up the stairs along with Greasy and Psycho looking pretty angry.

"They're after me!" Rose and Jake exclaimed in unison, jumping up. They then looked at each other puzzled. "They're after you?!"

"Aw, man! My uncle must have sent them!" panicked Jake as the Weasels came closer.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" exclaimed Roxas as he and the others went into fighting positions.

Rose looked around for an escape. She looked out the window and saw a huge cushion, giving her an idea. "Do you trust me?" she asked, turning back to Jake.

"Say what?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Do you trust me?"

Jake hesitated, but then took her hand. "I guess..."

"Then jump!"

Rose, Jake, and Momo jumped out the window to escape the guards, landing on the cushion safely. The three ran away, attempting to escape, but ran into Wise Guy, who picked Rose up by the shirt, barely even noticing Jake. "We just keep running into each other like this, don't we, street rat?" taunted the captain of the guards.

Suddenly, Momo jumped onto Wise Guy's head and pulled his fedora over his head; the same trick he did the previous day. Wise Guy dropped Rose again, but this time grabbed Momo and gave him an angry glare as he threw him into a nearby vase. He seized Rose again and threw her at Psycho, who caught her by gripping his straightjacket around her arms.

"What about the other three?" asked Wise Guy.

"They managed to escape, Boss," said Greasy ashamed.

"No matter, without their little leader, they'll be easy pickings for us," smirked Wise Guy as he turned to Rose. "As for you, girl, you're on your way to the dungeon. You didn't really think you could escape me forever, did you?"

Jake suddenly rushed Wise Guy and punched him in the back. "Let go of her, you pimp-styled freak!" he yelled angrily.

Wise Guy suddenly turned to Jake. "My, what have we here?" he sneered as he shoved Jake away.

Really mad now, Jake glared at Wise Guy. "Unhand her now, yo!" he snapped as he removed his hood. "By order of the prince!"

Wise Guy and the other Weasels looked at him in surprise and bowed down, forcing Rose to do so as well. "Prince Jake!" Wise Guy exclaimed in surprise.

"The Prince?" Rose gasped, looking up in disbelief. From inside the vase, Momo chattered his own disbelief.

"What are you doing outside the palace?" Wise Guy continued. "And with this street rat?"

"That's not your concern, Captain," said Jake angrily. "Now do as I command and release her!"

Wise Guy looked hesitant at first as he spoke: "I would if I could. But my orders come from Shego." The guards then dragged away Rose, who was still dumbfounded by the fact that she had been with the prince this whole time. "You'll have to take it up with her." With that, Wise Guy left with the rest of the Weasels.

"Believe me, I intend to, yo!" said Jake firmly, not noticing Momo flying away to find the others so that they could bust out Rose when they had the chance.

* * *

Back at the palace, Shego checked to see if the coast was clear as she left her chambers. She then began to slide the door shut quietly as a familiar voice yelled "Shego!" Jake stormed into the room, clad once again in his regular attire.

"Oh, Prince Jake," said Shego, seeing him. Buzz and Delete were on their way through the door, the latter humming to himself as Shego closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the two robots inside the door frame and crushing their parts.

"Hey! Shego! We're stuck!" wheezed Buzz.

Shego ignored the robot and continued, hiding the door from view. "How can I be of service to you, my prince?"

"Don't you 'Oh, Prince Jake' me, yo!" Jake snapped. "You know what you did! The guards captured a girl from the market on your orders!"

"Your uncle charged me, a former superhero, with keeping peace here in Cartoonrabia. The girl was a criminal," lied Shego.

"Oh, I'm sure she was, yo!" said Jake sarcastically. "What was her crime then?"

"Shego! We can't breathe here!" wheezed Delete as his and Buzz's faces turned bluer than normal.

Shego quickly came up with a lie. "Why, uh...kidnapping the Prince, of course. I noticed you were missing. Luckily, a loyal citizen reported her to me and I sent the Weasels to bring her in."

"Hey, Shego, if you could just..." before Buzz could even finish, Shego kicked him and Delete back through the door, closing it all the way. "OW, THAT HURT!"

"You idiot! She didn't kidnap me! I ran away, yo!" snapped Jake angrily. "Besides, what kind of guy am I if I get kidnapped by a girl?"

"Oh my!" gasped Shego, backing a bit away in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Had I but known!"

"What do you mean, yo?" Jake asked puzzled.

Shego turned back toward Jake with a hidden evil grin. "Unfortunately, her sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?" asked Jake, fearing the worst for Rose.

"Death," said Shego darkly. Upon hearing that word, Jake gasped. "By beheading."

"No..." Jake whispered in horror as he sat down.

Shego smiled and put her hand on his shoulder as she spoke in pretend sympathy. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, my prince."

"_How could you?_" whispered Jake with angry, yet tear-filled eyes. He got up and left the room, silently sobbing.

Once the coast was clear, Buzz and Delete reopened the door with great difficulty and headed up to Shego, breathing heavily. "So, how'd it go?" Buzz asked Shego casually.

"Oh, I think he took it...rather well," said Shego, looking in the direction of the door Jake had gone through with an evil smile; same with Buzz. Delete, however, felt sorry for Jake.

* * *

Later, out in the courtyard, Jake was all by himself, sitting on the edge of the fountain as he let his tears flow. Dojo, although happy to see that Jake had returned, felt bad for him and went over to comfort Jake. "Oh Dojo, it's all my fault, yo," Jake said to the little dragon. "I didn't even know her name or ask for her cell phone number."

Dojo put his claw on Jake's shoulder and began to pat it kindly. "Don't worry Jake," the green dragon whispered. "It'll be okay...I think."

* * *

Once again, the biggest problem I had in this chapter was trying to avoid making Jake seem too feminine. Read and Review, and this time I put my emphasis on _Review_.


	6. Into the Cave

All right, folks, it's time for Chapter 6. Here's where things begin to get exciting. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Into the Cave**

In a dungeon under the palace, Rose was struggling to free herself from being chained to the wall. "Rats! I should have known he was the Prince! I don't believe it...I must have sounded like a total idiot to him!" the blonde-haired girl groaned, still angry with herself.

"Hey, Rose! Up here!" a familiar voice called. Rose looked up and smiled upon seeing Momo there, along with Zick, Roxas, and Abigail. The three kids and the flying lemur all leapt down to her.

"Momo, guys!" Rose smiled at seeing her friends all right. "How were you able to escape?"

"We were able to hold off the Weasels long enough to get away, then we met Momo who was in a panic about something," Zick explained. "Luckily, we've been with you long enough to understand the gist of what he's saying, so we came here to rescue you."

"So, that kid we saved turned out to be Prince Jake Long himself, huh?" said Abigail, clearly amused at this revelation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Rose annoyed. "Now how about getting me out of these things?"

Momo just gave her a scowl and began chattering angrily. As if to prove his point, the lemur took out a cloth and put it over his head and imitated Jake, giving Rose a pair of big goo-goo eyes. He then threw it off, chattering angrily again.

"Be quiet, Momo!" snapped Rose angrily. "You know he was in trouble...but he was worth it," she sighed happily.

"While I'm amused at the irony of you falling in love with the prince himself, we DO have to get you out of here before you end up with your head chopped off," said Roxas as he took out his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades and headed over to Rose's locks.

"But that doesn't matter," continued Rose, ignoring Roxas. "We won't be seeing him again any time soon. I'm a street rat and there's the law. He has to marry a princess." As Roxas finally destroyed the lock with his Keyblades, Rose sighed sadly and rubbed her now-free wrists. "He deserves one."

"I understand how you feel, Rose, but we have to get out of here before the Weasels show up," said Zick.

"Man, I'm a fool," Rose sighed as she sat down in a slump, not paying attention to her friends.

"_You're only a fool if you give up_," a hissing voice called from the shadows.

Rose and her friends turned around to see a dark-haired woman with heavily-lidded eyes wearing prison robes. The five of them looked at her suspiciously. "Who are you?" asked Rose.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange, a lowly prisoner like yourself," the woman introduced as she got up and went over to the group, "but together we can be _so much more..._"

Rose and her friends looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "We're listening..."

Bellatrix smiled and continued, "There is a cave. A Cave of Wonders! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!" As she said that last part, Bellatrix took out a bunch of rubies and showed them to the group, who looked at them in awe. Bellatrix smirked as she put the treasure away. "Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I wager."

Rose, Roxas, Abigail, Zick, and Momo looked at each other, unsure of what to do. This prevented them from seeing Buzz poke his head out of Bellatrix's robe. "Hey, Shego! Hurry up! I'm dying in here!" the robot complained.

"Bellatrix", actually Shego in disguise, punched Buzz back into her cloak as Roxas spoke up. "But I thought the law said that only a princess can marry..." the young Nobody began before the disguised Shego interrupted him.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Golden Rule? Whoever has the _gold_ makes the _rules_," smiled "Bellatrix", revealing a set of poorly-cared-for teeth, much to the disgust of Rose, Roxas, Zick and Momo. Abigail, being a part of KND's "pro-tooth decay" policy, wasn't as grossed out, but was still a bit disgusted.

"But why me?" asked Rose. "Why share all that treasure you want with me and my friends?"

"I need some young people with a strong back and legs to go after it," explained Shego.

After a few seconds of thinking, Rose nodded. "Okay, we're in."

"Just one problem," Abigail pointed out. "The Cave's out _there_ and we're in _here_!"

"That would be where you're wrong, my young friends," smirked "Bellatrix" as she got out a cane and pressed a brick on the wall. "Things aren't always as they seem..." she added as the pressed brick began rumbling to reveal a secret passageway. With another smile, she held out her hand. "So..._do we have a deal_?"

Rose looked over at her friends, who gave her a shrug. Momo stroked his chin with his tail as he chattered uncertainly.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the gang was making their way through the windy desert as sand was blowing all over the place. Momo's nervous chattering was barely audible through the howling wind. They soon headed to the place where Shego had last called forth the Cave of Wonders as the disguised villain once again repeated the process used to summon it. Rose, Zick, Roxas, Abigail, and Momo, who was riding on Rose's shoulder, stared in awe at the cave as it spoke.

"**WHO DARES DESTURB MY SLUMBER?**" the cave demanded.

Rose was a bit frightened at first, but she soon summoned the courage to speak up: "It is I, Rose!"

The lion's head looked at Rose and her friends carefully before it spoke again. "**PROCEED. BUT TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!**" The Cave then opened up with a roar, revealing a staircase leading down into the cave.

"Remember girl," called out "Bellatrix". "Bring me the lamp! Then you'll have your reward!"

Rose nodded cautiously, then turned to her friends. "Okay guys, let's go," she said, trying to sound courageous.

Momo, frightened, attempted to leap off of Rose's shoulder and fly away, but was stopped by Roxas as he, Zick, and Abigail followed Rose down into the cave.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Rose and her friends were astonished to discover that the room seemed to be filled with nearly every treasure known to man. "Would you look at that?" said Roxas impressed as Momo looked around at the treasure greedily.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make us richer than King Spongebob himself!" commented Rose.

Suddenly, Momo leapt and began flying for the nearest treasure. Luckily Zick saw this and stopped him. "Momo, no!" the young Tamer yelled as he held onto Momo's tail, making the lemur fly in place.

"We can't touch anything, remember? We've gotta find that lamp first," Rose reminded him.

After a minute of struggling, Momo calmed down and sighed. The gang then moved on with Momo slouching behind. Unknown to the gang, however, something was spying on them from behind a mountain of gold. As they passed, the figure came out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a brown pterodactyl with a long beak and horn at the top of his head and with a pale-red underbelly and wings. The pterodactyl soon began to follow the five quietly. After slouching a bit, Momo's ears suddenly perked up as if he sensed someone stalking them. The lemur turned around, but the pterodactyl quickly hid before Momo could see him. Momo was puzzled, but he continued following Rose and the others as the pterodactyl resumed following him. Momo soon turned around as the pterodactyl hid again, but this time, Momo was able to catch a glimpse of him before he could hide completely. Alarmed, Momo flew up to Rose and began pulling on her pants leg, chattering excitedly. "Momo, knock it off. We're on a mission here," said Rose annoyed.

Momo grumbled in frustration, but he resumed following anyway. When he thought he heard something, the lemur immediately spun around as the pterodactyl flew up just above him. Smirking slightly, the pterodactyl reached down and pulled on Momo's tail, causing him to spin around again and go into a karate pose. The pterodactyl then nudged Momo on the shoulder, causing him to look up in alarm. Upon seeing the pterodactyl, he relaxed for a little, chattering sheepishly before pausing. Realizing what he'd just seen, he flew to Rose and the others, chattering at top volume.

Flying at high-speed, Momo literally ran head-first into his friends, causing them all to form a huge ball and roll into the wall. Upon getting themselves untangled, Momo immediately leapt onto Rose and started chattering like crazy. "Momo, what's gotten into you?" Rose said angrily.

All Momo did in response was turn Rose's head to where the pterodactyl was. Everyone else looked confused and they turned around to see the pterodactyl looking down at them from a mountain of treasure, causing them to become astonished.

"I don't believe it," said Abigail in amazement.

"A pterodactyl," said Rose astonished as she stood up.

"But I thought pterodactyls and all other dinosaurs were..." began Roxas.

"Extinct, my dear boy?" the pterodactyl interrupted in a British accent. "Well, yes, most of my kind found themselves unable to adapt to the harshness brought about by the last great Cold Time, but this cave allowed me to survive and live on, though I consider it to be living proof that I'm still as cowardly as ever. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Pterano, last of the great Flyers, as we called ourselves during our time," he finished with a bow. "Apologies for startling your lemur friend, I haven't had much in the way of human contact for the past several hundred years, so I thought I'd have a bit of fun." Pterano grinned at Momo, who only growled at him.

"Knock it off, Momo. He won't bite," Rose scolded.

Momo just glared at Pterano before chattering angrily at the pterodactyl. Seemingly offended, Pterano began to fly off sadly.

"Once again, I find myself being banished by those with anger in their hearts. Such seems to be my fated punishment for my arrogance in my younger years," Pterano said depressed as he hung his head.

"Hey wait a minute! Don't go!" Abigail called out after Pterano.

"Can you help us?" Rose asked.

"Wait, you want _my_ help?" Pterano asked astonished. "I suppose this could be the moment of redemption I've waited for since my banishment from the Great Valley. Very well, dear child, I'm at your service," the pterodactyl decided, bowing down to Rose.

"I'm Rose," she introduced. "These are Roxas, Zick, Abigail and Momo."

"Delighted to meet you all," smiled Pterano.

"We're looking for a lamp," explained Roxas. "Can you help us find it?"

"So you seek the lamp, do you?" chuckled Pterano. "Lucky for you, living here for the past 65 million years has allowed me to know the exact layout of the Cave. I can get you there in no time at all. Just follow me!" he called as he flew off to the head of the group.

"Come on, guys!" Rose exclaimed to her friends, and with that, they followed their newfound ally.

* * *

A while later, the gang entered a giant underground cavern. "The lamp is located right there, at the top of the pillar," explained Pterano, gesturing towards a giant pillar with stairs going to the top of it surrounded by water with stepping stones. A beam of light shined on top of a pillar.

Rose saw the light and began to step on the stones. "Stay here, guys. That goes for you too, Momo," she ordered as she continued going across the stone "bridge". In response, Momo began chattering irritably as he sat down with a thud. Rose stopped for a minute and turned to Roxas, Zick, Abigail, and Pterano. "And guys? Keep an eye on him."

The four saluted as Rose continued making her way across the stones. Momo turned around and saw something that made his eyes widen in astonishment: a mean-looking idol holding out the biggest ruby he had ever seen. As Momo flew slowly towards it, a reflection of the ruby could be seen in both of his eyes as he licked his lips greedily. Rose, meanwhile, paid no attention as she reached the stairs and quickly began to climb them.

Pterano and the others turned around and gasped when they saw Momo heading towards the ruby. Abigail grabbed onto Momo's tail while Zick grabbed onto Abigail, Roxas grabbed onto Zick, and Pterano put his talons on Roxas' shoulders trying to pull Momo away from the idol. "Momo, don't! It's not worth it!" Roxas cried out to no avail.

Still unaware of all this, Rose got to the top of the pillar. Once there, she saw what looked to be an ancient Arabic lamp. Rose picked it up and looked at it in confusion. "This is it?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "This is what we came all the way down here to..." She was interrupted by the sound of four voices grunting. Confused, she looked down and gasped as Momo broke free of Abigail, Zick, Roxas, and Pterano's grasp and flew towards the statue, chattering madly. "MOMO! NO!"

It was too late as Momo grabbed the huge ruby and began chattering triumphantly.

"**INFIDELS!**" the Cave's voice suddenly boomed, making Momo snap out of his craze. "**YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!**"

Momo began chattering nervously as he placed the ruby back in the statue's hands. Unfortunately, both the jewel and the idol began to melt into lava, causing Momo to yell out in fright and fly off.

"**NOW YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT...OF...DAY!!**" the Cave boomed for a final time.

Rose immediately put the lamp away as flames erupted from where she found it. The blonde-haired girl started running down the stairs when they suddenly became a ramp, sending her slide down very fast. She screamed as she was sent flying into the air and the lake turned into a pool of lava. Fortunately, Pterano was able to fly under her, and she managed to land onto the pterodactyl. Luckily, Roxas, Zick, and Abigail were already on Pterano's back as well.

"Where's Momo?!" Rose yelled. The lemur was flying, looking for a rock to land on, but they were all exploding into lava. Momo began chattering in a panic as he came to close to the last explosion, sending him falling down towards the lava. Luckily, Pterano was able to grab the lemur in the nick of time.

Momo began chattering thankfully towards Pterano as the pterodactyl began flying back through the cave, dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. Panicking, Momo suddenly grabbed onto Rose's head, pulling her hair over her eyes.

"Momo! This is no time to panic!" snapped Rose as she pulled the lemur off her head and removed her hair from her eyes.

"Uh...Rose?" said Roxas, pointing out a wall they were about to crash into.

"Do you think we should start panicking?" asked Zick.

"Go ahead," said Rose with an impossibly straight face. With that, she, Zick, Roxas, Momo, and Abigail screamed in panic with their eyes closed.

At the last second, Pterano dove downward and back into the treasure cave. Behind them, the lava flowed into the room, engulfing the entire treasure. The gang soon arrived back at the entrance.

Outside, the Cave of Wonders roared in anger and attempted to close. Pterano and his passengers were about to get to the top when a boulder suddenly fell on Pterano's back, sending him back to the ground and knocking him out. Luckily, Rose and the others were able to jump and grab onto a rock wall close to the entrance. As Rose held on for dear life, she suddenly looked up to see Shego, still disguised as "Bellatrix", within reach.

"Help! Give me your hand!" Rose yelled, holding her hand up for "Bellatrix" to grab.

"Throw me the lamp!" Shego demanded, reaching her hand out, expecting Rose to hand the lamp over.

"We can't hold on any longer! Help!" yelled Roxas, who was holding onto Abigail, who was holding onto Zick, who was holding onto Rose's leg.

"First give me the lamp!" demanded "Bellatrix". Groaning, Rose pulled out the lamp and held it up for "Bellatrix", who quickly snatched it. "At last! It's mine!" Shego laughed evilly as she held the lamp above her head. "At last! _The lamp is mine_!"

The villainess looked down to see Momo helping the others out of the Cave. Suddenly, "Bellatrix" kicked the lemur out of the way and grabbed Rose, holding her up by the shirt.

"What are you doing?" gasped Rose.

"Giving you your reward," "Bellatrix" said with a smirk. Then, to Rose and the others' horror, her hands erupted into plasma energy as Shego began speaking in her normal voice: "Your _eternal reward_."

Rose closed her eyes tightly and prayed for a miracle. Just as Shego was about to deliver a fatal strike to the young girl, Momo flew in out of nowhere and bit her on the leg real hard. The villainess screamed in pain and dropped Rose, who fell back into the cave along with Roxas, Zick, and Abigail. Shego then grabbed Momo, who chattered nervously, and threw him in as well. The five of them fell to what seemed to be their doom, but luckily at that moment, Pterano regained his senses.

"I failed those who depended on me for their protection once before. _Never again_!" the pterodactyl growled as he flew into the air, catching each member of the gang on his back. However, the shock of the fall had sent them into unconsciousness beforehand.

* * *

Back up above, the Cave of Wonders gave one last roar before sinking back into the sand. All was calm once more save for the shrill laughter of Shego as she shed her disguise. "It's mine! It's all mine!" she said with glee. But as she dug into her pocket, she felt nothing but air. "Where is it?" The former superhero searched every pocket, but she couldn't find the lamp. "No...No...NOOO!" As her last shocked "NOOO!" echoed into the night, Delete suddenly popped up from her "Bellatrix" disguise.

"Look on the bright side, Shego," said the robot. "At least you can't blame me and Buzzy for this."

Annoyed, Shego swiped at Delete with her plasma-energy hand, sending the robot into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tell me: you honestly weren't expecting Pterano from _The Land Before Time VII_ to be playing Carpet, were you? I hope all of you enjoyed your 4th of July weekend. Read and Review, while I get to work on other updates.


	7. Aang the Avatar Genie

All right folks. It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for: the grand entrance of the character playing the Genie! So now, sit back and enjoy this next chapter of _Roseladdin_.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Aang the Avatar Genie**

Back at the palace of Cartoonrabia, Jake was still in his room, being comforted by Dojo, when Spongebob walked in, concerned about his nephew's somber mood. "Jake, is something wrong?" the sponge asked concerned.

"Uncle Spongebob," Jake began, "Shego has done...something terrible, yo."

"There, there," Spongebob said, trying to console his nephew. "Now tell me all about it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in what was once the Cave of Wonders, Rose and the others laid on the ground unconscious until Momo got up. Chattering excitedly, the lemur soon flew over to Rose, trying to wake her up. "Oh my head," the blonde-haired girl groaned as she got up slowly. She then saw Zick, Abigail, Roxas, and Pterano all lying unconscious. "Hey guys, wake up!" she called, waking them up.

"Ugh...Numbuh 5 can't remember what happened," groaned Abigail as she got up.

"I feel like I just got into a fight with a thousand Heartless," agreed Roxas.

"Well the important thing is that we're all okay, no serious injuries," pointed out Zick. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, children, but we _do_ have a slight problem," pointed out Pterano, gesturing to the cave's opening, which had been covered up in sand.

"Oh great, we're trapped," groaned Abigail. "Numbuh 5 _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted that Bellatrix Lestrange lady!"

"That two-faced, lying daughter of a jackal!" shouted Rose. "I can't believe we let her trick us like that!" She then sighed morosely. "Well, whoever Bellatrix _really_ was, she's probably long gone with that lamp by now."

However, at this point, Momo just smirked, and chattering sneakily, he reached behind him and pulled out the lamp! "Momo, you sneaky little lemur," Rose smiled as she took the lamp from him.

"That was clever, Momo," praised Roxas.

"Numbuh 5 couldn't have done better herself," agreed Abigail. The lemur scratched his head, clearly pleased with himself.

"I still don't know why she wanted this lamp," wondered Zick as he leaned over Rose, who was studying the lamp. "I mean, it's old, but it's not that valuable."

"Hang on, guys, it looks like there's something written on here," said Rose, studying the lamp, "but I can't make it out. Maybe if I just..."

As Rose began rubbing the lamp, it began glowing and shot out blue fireworks, causing Rose, Momo, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail to stare in awe. Finally, a figure burst out of the blue smoke. He was a twelve-year old boy with a bald head and blue arrow marks on his forehead and hands and a blue wisp instead of legs. He was also wearing a yellow monk's outfit with a red vest over it and gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Ahhhhhh...Oy!" the boy yelled, rubbing the back of his neck. "One hundred years can give you such a crick in the neck!" Suddenly, he saw Rose holding the lamp. "Hang on a second!" the boy said, picking the blonde-haired girl up by the collar and hanging her on a pointed rock as he grabbed his head, removed it from his body, and spun it around a few times before putting it back on.

"Man, does it feel good to be out of there!" the boy shouted. "Hey, it's nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen! Hey, where are you from? What's your name?" he asked Rose, who had just gotten herself loose, as he turned the end of his wisp into a microphone and held it up to Rose's face.

"Um...Rose..."

"Rose!" the boy shouted happily as a neon light sign with Rose's name popped out of nowhere, surrounded by chase lights. "Hello Rose, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Rosie'? Or maybe just 'Ro''? Or how about 'Rosaline'?" the boy asked as he suddenly transformed himself into Flamingo dancer attire. "Sounds like here, girl! Come on, Rosaline!" he whistled as he dropped a stick and transformed himself into a dog in the same Flamingo dancer attire and picked up the stick, wagging his tail happily.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought," groaned Rose, rubbing her temples.

"You and me both," agreed Roxas.

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?" the figure asked, suddenly reverting back to his original form in a puff of blue smoke and giving Momo quite a scare. "Sorry, little buddy, didn't mean to singe you. Hey Pterano!" he suddenly called out, recognizing the pterodactyl. "I haven't seen you for nearly a century!"

"Greetings to you as well, young Avatar," chuckled Pterano, going into a bow. "Though I do notice you're missing a certain someone..." he trailed off.

"You're right! I completely forgot about her!" the boy gasped as reached over to the lamp and looked into the mouth. "Hey Alyssa, get your hyena butt out of there! We've been summoned!" he yelled into the mouth.

"Keep your tunic on, I'm coming!" came a voice from inside the lamp as white smoke began emerging from the lamp. When it cleared, it revealed a 16-year old girl with golden blonde hair down with the top half tied by an elastic band, aqua-blue eyes, and wearing a light blue sleeveless unzipped jacket over a hot pink short-sleeved shirt with a lioness head in the middle, black bangles, a light blue skirt, a brown belt with a lioness head buckle, white shoes, and white socks with grey borders. "And for the record, I'm not a hyena, I was just raised by them!" she finished towards the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the boy muttered under his breath. He then turned his attention back towards Rose. "Say, you're a whole lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger," he said as he shook his belly, making it look huge. "Check me from the side, do I look different to you?" he asked as he lifted his belly to his chest to make himself look buff, only for it to drop back down.

"Wait a minute, hold up!" said Rose. "I'm your master?!"

"That's right! She can be taught!" the boy shouted in excitement, slapping a diploma in Rose's hand and a graduation cap on her head. "What do you wish of me? The EVER-IMPRESSIVE," he began, turning himself into an Arnold Schwarzenegger look-alike, complete with accent. "LONG-CONTAINED," he continued, trapping himself in a glass container and straining to break himself free. "Often imitated," he added as he broke out and held up a ventriloquist dummy look-alike of himself. "But never duplicated," he continued as he flew around the cave, making multiple copies of himself that shouted out "Duplicated" many times. "Aang! _The Avatar Genie of the LAMP_!" he finally finished like a boxing announcer. "Right here direct from the lamp," he said as he transformed into an Ed Sullivan look-alike as his duplicates cheered, "Provided for your complete wish fulfillment!"

"And his Avatar Genie in-training, Alyssalioness94," the girl added. "Alyssa to my friends."

"Whoa, whoa, wish fulfillment?" Rose asked astonished.

"Three wishes to be exact!" explained Aang as he held up three fingers. "And no wishing for more wishes," he added as he turned himself into a slot machine and three Aangs appeared in the windows. "That's it! Three!" the Aangs said as three more Aangs came out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, dos, tres!"

"No substitutions or exchanges for refunds," added Alyssa as she transformed into a black-and-white version of herself and a black-and white duck toy duck dropped from the ceiling, hanging by a string with a sign reading "Refunds."

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Rose whispered to her friends, not believing what was going on.

"Master!" Aang shouted as he and Alyssa flew into the air. "I don't think you realize what you've got here! So why don't you and your pals ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities..." the Avatar Genie finished as his body lit up, filling the room with a bright light as he began singing.

Aang: _**When the Shredder had them Forty Foot Soldiers**_

_**That gave April O'Neal a thousand tales**_

_**But Master, you're in luck cause up you sleeves**_

_**You've got a brand of magic that never fails!**_

Aang suddenly created forty Foot Soldier ninjas (the '80s versions) that surrounded Rose and her friends. Aang suddenly popped up in front of them, and began using his elemental bending skills to beat the Foot Soldiers into submission.

_**You've got some power in your corner now**_

A boxing ring suddenly appeared with Rose in the corner being massaged by Aang in a trainer's outfit and fanned by Zick and Roxas.

_**You've got some heavy ammunition in your camp!**_

_**You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how**_

Aang transformed himself into a pile of fireworks and exploded into the air.

_**See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_

_**And I'll say:**_

He then sucked himself inside the lamp, grabbed Rose's hand, and rubbed the lamp with it.

_**Miss Rose, ma'am**_

_**What will your pleasure be?**_

Aang and Alyssa suddenly transformed themselves into waiters with notepads to write stuff down on as a table and chairs appeared under Rose and her friends.

_**Let me take your order, jot it down**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

_**No, no, no!**_

_**Life is your restaurant**_

Aang suddenly appeared as a plate of chicken in front of Rose.

_**And I'm your maitre'd**_

_**C'mon whisper what it is you want**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Aang soon returned to normal size as he and Alyssa made copies of themselves. The four of them soon went to work, giving Rose, a shave, haircut, and manicure.

_**Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service**_

_**You're the Boss, the Queen, the Shah!**_

_**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish!**_

Rose soon found herself in a comfy chair surrounded by gold as Zick and Roxas fanned her with palm leaves, Abigail and Alyssa fed her grapes, and Momo lied in her lamp with Pterano perched above her. The Avatar Genie then filled the room with Baklava.

_**How about a little more Baklava?**_

Rose suddenly found herself on top of a giant letter "A" with a bunch of food piled beneath it.

_**Have some of column A**_

Rose fell from "A", only to land on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

_**Try ALL of column B**_

Rose fell again, but fortunately landed softly, thanks to an Air-Blast from Aang.

_**I'm in the mood to help you, girl!**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Aang suddenly opened his mouth, causing his tongue to transform into a giant staircase as a miniature Aang walked out from it dressed like in a black magician's outfit. As he began dancing, Alyssa suddenly transformed herself into a can-can line and began performing back-up.

Alyssas: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Aang: _**Oh my!**_

Alyssas: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Aang: _**No, no!**_

Alyssas: _**Wah, wah, wah!**_

Aang: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Do, do, do, do, ba, ba, boop!**_

Alyssa suddenly transformed herself into a pair of giant hands that surrounded her mentor and compressed him down into nothing.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Aang suddenly reappeared, still in his magician clothing, as he took off his head, created duplicates of it, and began juggling them.

_**Can your friends do that?**_

Aang then tossed his heads to Rose, who began juggling them.

_**Can your friends pull this...out their little hat?**_

Aang suddenly took off his magician hat and pulled a Buneary out of it.

_**Can your friends go POOF!**_

Aang suddenly transformed himself into a dragon and spat out fire, which soon turned into three hot guys.

_**Well, lookie here!**_

_**Ha, ha! Can your friends go Abracadabra, LETTERIP!**_

_**And then make the sucker disappear?**_

Aang started dancing around until he suddenly pulled on his face, ripping himself apart. He then reappeared in front of Rose, shrunk down.

_**Well, don't just sit there, slack-jawed, buggy-eyed!**_

_**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

The miniaturized Aang stared at Rose with a dropped jaw his eyes popping out before he dove off of her hands like a diving board.

_**You've got a bona-fide certified**_

_**Avatar Genie for charge'd affairs!**_

Aang suddenly transformed himself into a contract and wrapped himself around Rose, then unwrapped himself, causing Rose to spin out of control until Aang stopped her.

_**I've got the power to help you out**_

_**So what you wish I really wanna know!**_

_**You've got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**_

_**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**_

Aang pulled a list out of Rose's ear, which he then used to rub his behind as if he were drying off after a shower.

_**Miss Rose, ma'am, have a wish, or two, or three!**_

Rose was surrounded by the hot guys again, but when she tried to kiss one, he transformed into Aang.

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob!**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't NEVER...**_

_**HAD A...**_

_**FRIEND...**_

_**LIKE...**_

_**MEEEEEEEE!**_

The whole room was then filled up with lights and dancers, with Roxas, Zick, Abigail, Alyssa, and Pterano dancing around, Rose being tossed up in the air by a bunch of elephants, and Momo scooping up gold into his hands. Aang finished it all off by using air bending to form a cyclone, sucking everything away.

_**You ain't never had a friend like me, YEAH!**_

As the song ended, a neon sign reading "Applause" suddenly appeared over Aang's head. Unfortunately, Alyssa and Pterano were the only ones to applaud as Rose and the others were trying to regain their senses. Momo began emptying out his imaginary pockets, but began chattering angrily when he noticed that all his gold was gone.

"So, what's it gonna be, Master?" Aang asked Rose as he began inspecting his nails.

"So let me get this straight," began Rose, "you can grant me any three wishes at once?"

"Ah...almost," said Aang nervously as he and Alyssa transformed into lawyer-types. "There are a couple of provisos...quid pro quos, if you will."

"Like what?" Zick asked interestedly.

"Rule Number One:" Alyssa began, chopping her own head off, "Aang can't kill anybody. Not that you kids look like the type to have a hit list, but we're warning you in advance: Don't ask."

"Rule Number Two:" continued Aang, "I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." As if to prove his point, he turned his face into a giant pair of lips and kissed Rose, pinching her cheek. "You little puddin', you!"

"Rule Number Three:" finished Alyssa, "Aang can't bring people back from the dead." She paused. "Actually, that's more of a 'won't' than a 'can't'."

"It's not pretty...I don't like doing it," agreed Aang as he became zombie-like and started talking like Igor. "Other than that, you've got it!" he finished, bowing to Rose.

Rose thought for a minute. "Provisos?" she finally spoke up. "You don't mean limitations, do you?"

"On wishes?" Roxas asked, realizing what Rose was doing. "Some all-powerful Avatar Genie," he continued, mocking Aang.

"Yeah, he won't even bring people back from the dead," agreed Zick, chuckling. Aang began to feel a little annoyed, and the Avatar Genie's eyes stared firmly towards them.

"I don't know guys," Rose began. "He probably couldn't even get us out of this cave. Come on, Momo," she said, holding her arm out for the flying lemur, "looks like we're going to have to find our way out of here ourselves." As Rose and her friends began walking away, Aang suddenly turned gigantic and stomped his foot down in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks. However, little did he know that the others were expecting him to do that.

"Excuse me?" Aang began. "Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here?" he scoffed, unaware of the looks Rose and her friends were giving each other.

"Uh...Teach," Alyssa warned, realizing what Rose and her friends were doing.

"And all of a sudden you and your pals are walking out on me? I don't think so girl! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES, SO SIT DOWN!" Aang finished in a booming voice, completely ignoring his student. He then shrunk himself down to human-size, grabbed the gang, and set them down on Pterano. "In case of emergencies," the Avatar Genie began, "the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the pterodactyl at all times, 'cause...we're...outta here!" he finished as Pterano blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.

* * *

Special thanks once again to Alyssalioness94 for all her help in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the effort I put into this, especially after my long hiatus while I was finishing _Ash and Company_. Read and Review, and check out my new story, _The Princess Bride: Cartoon X-Over Edition_ while you're at it.


	8. New Plans

Sorry about the delay, folks. I got a Wii for Christmas, and I was a bit distracted by using it to get in shape. As an apology for making you guys all wait, here's the next chapter of _Roseladdin_ to make you all happy.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**New Plans**

The next morning at the palace, Shego, Buzz, and Delete were kneeling in front of Spongebob on his throne, Jake at his side. Needless to say, the sponge had been outraged when Jake had told him what Shego had done.

"Shego, I don't think I need to say how deeply upset I am about this," Spongebob said disappointedly. "If it weren't for your years of loyal service...from now on, you must consult with me before you have prisoners beheaded!"

"My apologies, Your Highness, it won't happen again," Shego muttered through gritted teeth, still upset over the loss of the lamp the previous night.

"Now, that's better," said Spongebob, now back to his usual cheerful self. The king then put both of his arms around both Jake and Shego. "Now, Jake, Shego, let's try to put this whole unpleasant business behind us."

"My deepest apologies to you, My Prince," Shego said to Jake, taking his hand.

"Well, at least ONEgood thing's going to come out of my arraigned marriage: I will finally have the power to get rid of YOU, yo!" scoffed Jake, taking his hand out of Shego's.

"See, now that's better," said Spongebob, not taking any notice of this. "And now that we're back on the subject of finding you a wife..." the King trailed off to discover Jake was now storming out of the throne room. "Oh, Barnacles!" Spongebob groaned, running off after his nephew, leaving Shego, Buzz, and Delete alone.

"If only I had gotten my hands on that lamp!" growled Shego, now dropping her "innocent" look and grinding her teeth in frustration.

"_I will have the power to get rid of YOU, yo!_" growled Buzz, mimicking Jake. "Aw, nuts! I can't believe we're going to have to kiss up to that moronic sponge and his moronic dragon nephew for the rest of our lives!"

"Wrong, Buzz," corrected Shego. "Only until the dragon finds his moronic wife. Then he'll have us banished, or worse yet...sent back to The Hacker and Dr. Drakken!" She and Buzz shuddered at the thought of having once again to work for such an incompetent pair of "geniuses."

"I miss the Bosses, but it's too bad we don't know anyone who could marry the Prince so we could take over Cartoonrabia that way, huh, Buzzy," suggested Delete.

"Delete, that's got to be the most simplistic, the most idiotic, the most..." Buzz began before a light bulb suddenly shined over his head, "..._brilliant_ idea you've ever come up with! Hey Shego!" the robot shouted, turning to the villainess. "What if YOU were the moronic wife?"

"Beg pardon?" asked Shego, thinking the robot was insulting her.

"All right, work with me here," said Buzz. "First you marry the Prince, got it? Then you'll become the Queen!"

"Hmm...marry the dragon?" asked Shego. "I've gotta admit, the idea has merit!"

"Yeah, merit!" agreed Buzz, jumping onto Spongebob's throne. "Then we drop Sponge-in-law, and the little man off a cliff. KER-SPLAT!" He then fell off the throne onto the ground to demonstrate his point before getting back up again.

"Oh, I just _love_ the way your foul little mechanical mind works, Buzz," grinned Shego. She then began laughing evilly, followed by Buzz and Delete, although the latter really didn't get what was so funny. They continued laughing until Shego suddenly snapped "Quit it with the evil laughter! How many times has gloating like that tripped up Hacker and Drakken? I don't need that happening to us here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the desert, Pterano continued flying until he reached an oasis in the middle of the desert.

"Thank you for flying Pterano Airlines," said Aang, pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the pterodactyl has come to a complete stop. Thank you, thank you, and goodbye! WELL!" the Avatar Genie said, transforming back into his regular attire and turning towards Rose and her friends. "How about that, Miss Doubting Mustafa?"

"Yeah, you sure showed us guys," said Rose, turning to her friends grinning.

"Sure had us fooled," agreed Roxas sarcastically.

"Now about my three wishes," Rose continued, now turning to Aang and Alyssa.

"THREE? Do mine ears deceive me?" Aang asked Alyssa, not noticing his student face-palming her head. "You are down by ONE, girl!" he shouted, shoving a finger into Rose's face.

"No, in case you didn't notice, I never actually _wished_ for you to help us get out of that cave," explained Rose smugly.

"You did that all on your own," agreed Abigail.

At that moment, Aang's jaw dropped wide opened as he turned to Alyssa. "I tried to warn you," the Avatar-Genie-in-training said simply.

"Well, here's me feeling sheepish right now," said Aang as he turned into a sheep before turning to Rose: "All right, you _baaaad_ girl, but no more freebies, got it?"

"Well, let me see, three wishes, they'd have to be good ones," said Rose thoughtfully.

"Well, could you include the rest of us in your wishes?" asked Zick.

"Yeah, I mean we've gotten you out of tight spots before, so you owe us too," added Roxas as Abigail and Momo nodded in agreement.

"I know guys, I just never thought a wish would be so difficult," said Rose. She then turned to Aang, who was just floating next to Alyssa, minding his own business. "What about you, Aang, what would _you_ wish for?"

"Me?" Aang asked, caught off-guard by the question. "Well...nobody's really asked me that question before...well, in my case...Oh, forget it, you guys wouldn't want to know, anyway," he said evasively.

"What?" asked Roxas interested.

"Yeah, Aang, you can tell us," agreed Rose.

"It's best to tell them now, Teach," said Alyssa. Aang sighed.

"Freedom," the Avatar Genie said simply.

"You're a prisoner?" asked Rose as she picked up the lamp.

"It's part of Aang's whole 'Avatar Genie' gig," explained Alyssa.

"**PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS AND CONTROL OF THE FOUR ELEMENTS!"** shouted Aang as he suddenly grew darker and giant-sized before shrinking into the lamp as Momo took the top off. "Itty-bitty living space!" he finished squeaking.

"Aang...that must be terrible..." said Rose sympathetically.

"But to be free..." continued Aang, coming back out of the lamp and poofing back and forth, "not having to go POOF-what do you need?-POOF-what do you need?-POOF-what do you need! To be my own Master, such a thing would be greater than all the treasure of the world!"

"Well, get over it, Teach, 'cause it's most likely not going to happen!" said Alyssa, bringing her teacher back to reality.

"YOU'RE the one who told me to get it off my chest!" Aang snapped at his student. "But you're right," he sighed.

"Why not?" asked Abigail.

"You see, children, the only way Aang gets free is if his Master _wishes_ him free," explained Pterano. "Needless to say, that event has yet to occur."

Rose frowned. Here was yet somebody else being forced to into doing something they didn't want to do. An idea suddenly formed in her head. "I'll do it," she spoke up.

"Yeah, right," said Aang sarcastically as his head suddenly turned into Pinocchio's and grew a long nose. Nonplussed, Rose just pushed it back in.

"I'm not kidding Aang," the blonde-haired girl explained. "After I've used my first two wishes, I'll use my third to set you free!"

Upon hearing this, Aang suddenly got a hopeful look in his eyes. "Well, it's not like I have any over choice," the Avatar Genie muttered to himself as he shook Rose's hand. He then went back to business as he continued. "But what about YOU, Rose? What is it that YOU wish from ME?"

Rose suddenly blushed as she thought of Jake. "Well, there's this guy..." she began.

"WRONG!" interrupted Aang, making a buzzer sound. "Rule Number 2, remember? I can't make anybody fall in love!"

"You don't understand, Aang," Rose responded. "He may not be book smart, but he's clever, and funny, and..." she trailed off.

"Handsome?" offered Aang.

"Gorgeous!" Rose finished.

"Tell me more," said Alyssa excitedly, transforming into a gossiping schoolgirl.

"He's got these eyes that are just...and his hair, wow...and his smile!" Rose sighed.

"I see," said Aang, now dressed up like a psychiatrist.

"But he's the Prince," sighed Rose. "To have any chance with him, I'd have to be..." she trailed off for a moment as she suddenly got an idea. "Can you make me a Princess?" she asked Aang.

"Okay, let's see," the Avatar Genie responded, taking out a book called Royal Recipes and reading: "Chicken ala King?" he asked, pulling out a grey chicken with spots like a Dalmatian named Spot (from the _101 Dalmatians_ animated series). "Nah. Earl King?" he continued, pulling out Ernie Keebler. "I don't think so. Caesar Salad-" an arm popped out of the book holding a dagger, startling Aang. "Et tu, Brute? Ah-ha! How to make a Princess...now is that an official wish?" he asked, turning to Rose, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice. "Say the magic words..."

"Aang, I wish for you to make me a Princess!" Rose commanded.

"All right!" the Avatar Genie shouted as he and Alyssa poofed themselves into fashion designer outfits and flew over to Rose. "First off, this white shirt-pink pants style is much too last century, and what are we trying to say with these sandals?" Aang asked himself rhetorically, measuring Rose up. "C'mon! Let's work with you here!" he shouted, suddenly poofing Rose into white pants and matching top that exposed her arms and midriff with a sky-blue cape and shoes and a golden tiara on top of her head. "Now THAT is a Princess!" Aang said to Rose as she admired herself in a mirror.

"Hey, what about us?" Roxas shouted.

"Can't you help us out as well?" Zick asked.

"Yeah, Aang, Alyssa, how about you help Zick, Roxas, and Abigail out as well?" requested Rose. "These guys are like family to me."

"Very well," responded Alyssa as she and her teacher poofed Rose's friends into different attires. Roxas was now wearing a black hooded cloak with a white zipper down the middle.

(A/N: Roxas is in his Organization XIII outfit).

"Not bad," commented Roxas. "Though it makes me feel like a villain."

Abigail was now in a blue fatwa that covered her entire body up to her head while still wearing her trademark hat.

(A/N: Numbuh 5 is now in the outfit she wore in the Kids Next Door episode _Operation: J.E.W.E.L._)

"Wow," grinned Abigail. "Numbuh 5 likes the new wardrobe."

As for Zick, he was now wearing dark purple armor with patches of green and blue on it and the white circle from his T-shirt in the center of the chest.

"Not my usual style, but still pretty cool!" complimented Zick.

"Ah yes, you lot look like you live in a palace," complimented Alyssa, looking over Rose and the others.

"But, Rosie, you're still missing something that says...Mode of Transportation!" Aang said, looking at the only person who hadn't been changed yet. "Excuse me, Momo, over here!" the Avatar Genie whistled.

Nervously chattering, Momo began trying to fly away from Aang and Alyssa. However, Pterano caught him and flew him back. "Can I try, Teach?" Alyssa asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not, it'll good practice for you," conceded Aang.

"All right then," said Alyssa as she turned into a game show host. "What better way to make your debuts in Cartoonrabia than riding your own brand new camel!" shouted Alyssa, transforming the flying lemur into a white-furred camel. "Careful, they spit." She then stared at the camel. "Hmm...not enough...how about this!" Alyssa started snapping her fingers as Momo began transforming into all sorts of different animals.

"Enough, already Alyssa!" Aang suddenly shouted at his student after this had gone on for about five minutes. "Just pick an animal and get it over with!"

"All right, all right," Alyssa muttered under her breath as Momo transformed back into his normal self. She suddenly grinned as an idea came into her head, frightening Momo, who once again tried flying away only for Alyssa to zap him as he was fleeing. "Teach, you've just given me the inspiration of inspirations. That's right! **HE'S A GIANT FLYING BISON!**" With that, Momo had transformed into a white-furred flying bison with brown facial fur and a brown arrow mark just like Aang's on his forehead. "Talk about your massive cargo space, check this action out!" Momo looked at his reflection in a nearby pool and was shocked by his new appearance.

"Well, well, well," complimented Pterano, looking over the transformed Momo, "Looks like I'm not the only one built for transportation anymore."

"Wow, Momo," said Rose, petting her former lemur's now-giant head. "Looking good."

"You've never looked better," Abigail agreed.

"That's a nice new look for you," stated Roxas.

"She's got the outfit, she's got the bison, but we're not through yet! Hang onto your hair, Rosie, we're gonna make you a star!" Aang exclaimed as he and Alyssa began whipping up some magic, causing fireworks to shoot out of the oasis.

* * *

I still feel guilty about taking so long to write this chapter. Ah, well, it's like I've often said: "We can't all be as quick as Jussonic when it comes to updating." Well, Read and Review, and I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long for my next update.


	9. Princess Roxi

All right, folks, it's time for Chapter 9 of _Roseladdin_, as Rose makes her big debut in Cartoonrabia in her princess disguise, with a great musical number to boot, so sit back and enjoy!

Also, in response to rextron's and dinobot's questions on the last chapter, Ernie Keebler is the mascot of the Keebler Snack Factory (makers of the famous Chips Deluxe cookies). And no, he won't be playing Sebastion, I just gave him a cameo because advertising mascots always seem to get the short end of the stick in these parodies.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Princess Roxi**

The next morning, Spongebob was busy stacking figurines on top of each other. He had just finished stacking the last one on top when Shego walked in with a scroll, slamming the door behind her and causing the figurines to fall.

"Your Highness, I think I may have finally found a solution to your problem with your nephew!" Shego said, holding up the scroll for Spongebob to see.

"Yeah, the problem with your nephew," Buzz snickered evilly.

"Hey, Your Highness, mind giving me a Krabby Patty?" asked Delete. "I'm kinda hungry right now."

"Very well then," grinned Spongebob, handing a Krabby Patty to Delete, who immediately began eating it. He tried handing one to Buzz as well, but the smaller robot avoided it. "Now then Shego, what is this solution you propose?"

"Right here," explained Shego as she began reading from the scroll: "If the Prince or Princess has not chosen a suitor by the proper time, then the King shall choose for them."

"That doesn't help at all!" groaned Spongebob as he finally stuffed the Krabby Patty into Buzz's mouth, much to Buzz's annoyance. "Jake hated all those suitors, remember? I can't choose him to marry somebody he hates!"

"Not to worry, Your Highness, there's more," said Shego, continuing to "read" from the scroll, which was actually a set of plans reading: "_Shego's Evil Plan_ by Delete: Step One: Woo the Prince. Step Two: Marry the Prince. Step Three: Arrange a fatal 'accident' for the King and Prince. Step Four: Rule the Kingdom."

"In the event of the Prince or Princess not finding a suitor," continued Shego, "they must then be wed to…hmm, interesting…" she said, pretending to be intrigued.

"What? What does it say?" said Spongebob desperately.

"The highest-ranking member of the Royal Court," finished Shego. "As your Royal Adviser, that would be…_me_." Unseen by Spongebob, Shego grinned evilly.

"Are you sure?" asked Spongebob. "I thought the law said that only a Princess could marry the Prince. Maybe I should check that scroll," he said, attempting to look at the scroll, but Shego pulled it out of his reach before he could get a good look at it and held her cobra staff to his eyes.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Your Highness," said Shego as the emerald-encrusted eyes started to glow green once again.

"Desperate measures," said Spongebob, once again hypnotized.

"You will order Prince Jake to marry me," Shego commanded.

"I will order Prince Jake to..." Spongebob began, but suddenly broke out of his hypnosis. "But...you're so much older than he is!"

"The Prince WILL marry me!" commanded Shego, more angrily.

"Yes...The Prince will..." began Spongebob as he fell once again under the hypnosis, only to be broken out of it once again by the sound of trumpets playing. "By Neptune! What is that music?" the sponge wondered, hurrying over to the castle balcony. As he saw a parade heading into Cartoonrabia, he called out to the others: "Shego, Buzz, Delete, you've gotta see this!" As the villainous trio headed out to the balcony, they saw the parade being headed by two major-like people, who were actually Aang and Alyssa. As they continued marching, the people in the parade began singing:

Marchers: _**Make way for Princess Roxi!**_

_**Say hey! It's Princess Roxi!**_

As beads and flowers were being thrown into the crowd, Aang and Alyssa began mingling with the crowd.

Aang: _**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar**_

_**Hey, you, let us through, it's a bright new star**_

_**Now come, be the first on the block to meet her eye!**_

Alyssa: _**Make way, here she comes,**_

_**Ring bells, bang the drums**_

Both: _**You're gonna love this gal!**_

Aang pounded on Grievous' head like a drum, confusing the cyborg shopkeeper as Aang pointed for him: The now-sky bison Momo was flying through town with Princess Roxi, AKA Rose, riding on the top of his head. Meanwhile, Roxas, Zick, and Abigail were riding on horses beside them.

_**Princess Roxi, fabulous she, Roxi Rosaba!**_

Aang: _**Genuflect, show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee!**_

Aang suddenly pulled a carpet out from under Wise Guy, Greasy, and Psycho, forcing them to bow down. As the captain of the guards looked up, Wise Guy was confused to see Momo grinning sheepishly at him.

_**Now try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Meanwhile, Buzz and Delete were dancing happily to the music until they were suddenly stopped by a glare from Shego.

_**And come and meet her spectacular coterie!**_

As Aang continued singing, Alyssa wheelbarrowed several people onto Momo. Standing on each other's shoulders, they began shaking hands with Rose.

_**Princess Roxi, mighty is she, Roxi Rosaba!**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The people shaking hands with Rose fell onto her, but using Airbending, Aang was able to rearrange it to make Rose hold them like an acrobat. He then transformed into an old man and began speaking with Lou Pickles.

_**She faced the galloping hordes**_

Alyssa then transformed herself into a child as she spoke with Charlie Brown, Sally, and Snoopy.

Alyssa: _**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

The two of them then turned into big people and held Hector Con Carne, General Skarr, and Major Dr. Ghastly as they continued singing.

Both: _**Who sent those goons to their lords, why Princess Roxi!**_

Meanwhile, Jake had heard the commotion and had come out onto the balcony with Dojo to see the parade as a bunch of servants came in carrying golden camels.

Male Servants: _**She's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

"Don't they look lovely, Alyssa?" asked Aang, dressed up like a parade announcer.

Female Servants: _**Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!**_

"Fabulous, Teach, love the feathers," agreed Alyssa, dressed up in a matching parade announcer outfit.

Aang: _**When it comes to exotic-type mammals**_

Aang soon appeared to the Peanuts kids as several different types of animals, amusing Sally and Snoopy.

_**As she got a zoo, I'm telling you!**_

Chorus: _**It's a world-class menagerie!**_

Aang soon appeared on a balcony next to Tai, Davis, and Takuya from before, singing alongside the goggle-headed brunettes.

Aang and boys: _**Princess Roxi, gorgeous is she, Roxi Rosaba!**_

_**That physique, how can I speak, weak at the knees**_

Rose attempted to show off some of the more..._womanly_ features of her physique, but didn't have any, until Aang suddenly shot some magic energy into them until they were nearly too big for her body.

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Princess Roxi!**_

Rose blew kisses to the boys, making them faint. From the balcony, Dojo and Jake frowned annoyed as they turned and headed back inside.

Alyssa soon began leading the chorus as they started getting closer to the palace.

Alyssa and Chorus: _**She's got ninety-five White Persian Monkeys!**_

Servants began holding up some white-furred monkeys while Psycho, Stupid, and Greasy began dancing like idiots.

Weasels: _**She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!**_

Alyssa and Chorus: _**And to view them she charges no fee!**_

Citizens: _**She's generous, so generous!**_

Rose and her friends soon began throwing money into the streets for some of the citizens to take.

All: _**She's got slaves, she's got servants and flunkies!**_

_**Proud to work for her!**_

_**Bow to her whim, love serving her**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Roxi! Princess Roxi!**_

Back inside the palace, Spongebob was running over to the palace entrance to let Roxi in, but Shego and Buzz blocked the sponge's way smirking. However, at that moment, the doors burst open, crushing Shego, Buzz, and Delete, as the parade entered with Momo leading the way.

Aang, Alyssa, and Chorus: _**Princess Roxi!**_

_**Amorous she! Roxi Rosaba!**_

The disguised Aang suddenly jumped down from Momo and began dancing with an amused Spongebob.

Aang: _**Heard your Prince was a sight lovely to see!**_

The doors were suddenly pushed away from the wall, revealing a flattened Shego, Buzz, and Delete with a lot of anger as Shego and Buzz growled.

_**And that, good people, is why**_

_**She got dressed up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With her bears and lions,**_

_**A brass band, and more!**_

_**With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers,**_

_**Her birds that warble on key!**_

_**Make way for Princess Roxi!**_

Aang and Alyssa suddenly vanished back into the lamp as Rose, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail rode down on Pterano and bowed to Spongebob. Meanwhile, a scowling Shego and Buzz pushed everything out the palace doors before slamming them shut.

"Excellent, a marvelous performance," cheered Spongebob, clapping his hands.

Rose then jumped off Pterano as she cleared her throat: "King Spongebob, I have journeyed from afar to seek your nephew's hand in marriage."

"Princess Roxi Rosaba, of course I'm delighted to meet you," Spongebob said, shaking Rose's hand before gesturing to Shego and the robots. "This is my royal advisor Shego, and her associates Buzz and Delete. They're delighted too."

"Ecstatic," muttered Shego sarcastically while she and Buzz glared at Rose. Delete, on the other hand, smiled and waved hi to the blonde-haired girl as Shego walked over to Rose. "But I'm afraid, Princess Rosapu-"

"Rosaba," corrected Rose.

"Whatever," said Shego, not really caring at all. "As I was saying, you can't just parade in here unannounced and..." This time, Shego was interrupted by Spongebob checking out Pterano.

"I say, for the last of your kind, you certainly look to be in excellent shape!" Spongebob complemented the pterodactyl. "Do you suppose I could..."

"Of course, Your Highness, be my guest," chuckled Pterano, bowing down to allow the sponge to climb aboard him, but before he could take off, Shego suddenly put her cobra staff down in front of the pterodactyl.

"Your Highness, I must really advise against this," protested Shego.

"Oh, come on now, Shego, you don't have to be a spoilsport all the time, have some fun!" chuckled Spongebob.

"Indeed, so let's go!" Pterano suddenly grinned as he took off, avoiding Shego swinging her staff at him, which then hit Delete instead. The pterodactyl then flew up to the ceiling before dive-bombing right underneath Momo, startling the sky bison. Meanwhile, Shego began speaking with Rose and her friends.

"Curious to know, my friend," Shego began, "I don't believe I caught where exactly you and your friends came from?"

"Oh here and there," said Rose nonchalantly.

"Much further than _you've_ traveled, I'm sure," agreed Roxas.

"Try me," challenged Shego, edging forward sternly.

As Pterano flew right by them, Buzz accidentally got in his and Spongebob's way. "Watch it, watch it, watch it!" the robot yelled, running away from the pterodactyl screaming.

At the last second, Pterano rose up before colliding with Buzz. The robot sighed in relief, but unfortunately, he then crashed into a pillar and slid down it, landing on his head with miniature Spongebobs on Pteranos circling above it saying "Have a Krabby Patty! Have a Krabby Patty! Bah-ha-ha-ha!" Meanwhile, the real Pterano was about to land.

"I'm coming in for a landing! Hey, Shego, watch me now!" laughed Spongebob as he landed on the ground. "I haven't had that much fun since Patrick and I got King Neptune's crown back from Plankton." He then turned to Rose. "What a remarkable young lady. And a Princess too! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Jake after all_." Spongebob whispered to Shego under his breath.

"_I don't trust her, Your Highness_," Shego whispered back at Spongebob.

"Nonsense, Shego, if there's one thing I pride myself on being, it's an excellent judge of character!" scoffed Spongebob.

"Oh, sure, an excellent judge of-NOT!" muttered Buzz, listening in on the conversation.

"I can almost guarantee you that Jake will like this one!" proclaimed Spongebob.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Jake as well, agreed Rose, not noticing Jake and Dojo enter the room behind her and Spongebob.

"Your Highness, I must at least intercede on the Prince's behalf!" protested Shego, seeing Jake standing behind them. "This girl is no different than any of the others. What makes her think she is worthy of the Prince?"

"Listen, Shego, I'm Princess Roxi Rosaba! Ha! Just let him meet me!" proclaimed Rose, feeling full of herself. "I will win your Prince's heart..."

"How dare you, yo?!" yelled Jake, causing everyone but Shego and the robots to turn around and see him. "All of you, standing around, deciding my future? I'm not a prize to be won, yo!" he finished, storming off.

"Yeah, what he said!" agreed Dojo before leaving after Jake.

"Oh dear," muttered Spongebob concerned. "Don't worry, Princess Roxi, I'm sure Jake just needs a little time to cool down," he sighed, escorting Rose and her friends out of the throne room.

"So, what now, Shego?" asked Buzz concerned once the coast was clear.

"I think," muttered Shego angrily, "that it's time to say goodbye to Princess Rosapu!"

* * *

I wanted to get in one update on this Valentine's Day weekend before going back on temporary hiatus for college work. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment. Read and Review, and I'll try to update ASAP.


	10. A Whole New World

All right folks, it's been a long time, but here's a new chapter of _Roseladdin_, as the romantic attractions between Rose and Jake deepen. Also, we get cast spoilers to some of my future fanmakes I have planned that take place in the same continuity as _Roseladdin _in this chapter, so here's hoping you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Whole New World**

That night, Jake was looking gloomily over the balcony with Dojo, while below in the courtyard, Rose was pacing back and forth, with Zick, Roxas, Abigail, and Momo all watching her. "I can't believe this!" Rose complained to her friends. "Jake won't even let me talk to him! I should have known this Princess wish wouldn't work out!"

Meanwhile, Aang was playing a game of Pai Sho with Pterano as Alyssa watched. "All right then," chuckled the Avatar Genie as he placed down a tile. "Make your move."

"Very well," grinned Pterano as the pterodactyl placed down a White Lotus tile, much to Aang's surprise.

"He certainly got you there, Teach," Alyssa smirked at the shocked look on Aang's face.

"I can't believe this," groaned Aang as he suddenly transformed into Rodney Dangerfield: "I'm losing to a living fossil!"

"Aang, I really need help here!" Rose suddenly shouted to the Avatar Genie.

"All right Rosie, here's the deal," explained Aang as he suddenly transformed into Arthur Fonzerelli aka Fonzie. "Speaking as a man, I've gotta say, we like ladies who are straight shooters with us, if you know what I mean."

"All right, even I couldn't understand that, Teach," said Alyssa. "Mind just speaking plain English?"

"You want me to spell it out for you?" asked Aang, turning back into his normal self as he poofed a chalkboard in front of him and pointing to the words on it. "Tell him the…**TRUTH!!!**" he shouted the last word as he flipped over the chalkboard, revealing a giant "TRUTH" written on the back of the board.

"No way, Aang," scoffed Rose. "He'd just laugh at me. And, in the outside chance that he DID believe me, he'd probably tell the King, which would disqualify me anyway since only royalty is allowed to court royalty."

"First off, it's better to lose with honor than win without it," countered Aang. "Second, if he's half as clever as you say he is, he'll figure it out on his own anyway, so it's still better in the long run to if you're honest with him early on. Third, he might understand why you're using the disguise if you fess up to him and, as a result, agree NOT to tell his uncle just yet. I mean, he's really the only one that needs to know for the time being."

"Aang, I still can't tell him," Rose disagreed. "If Jake found out that I'm just some…street rat…he'd laugh at me."

"Believe me, a guy appreciates a girl who can make him laugh," grinned Aang. "Seriously, all joking aside, you've got to tell Zuko the truth, Katara."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" asked Zick confused.

"Oh, sorry, you and Jake just sound like a couple of old friends of mine," explained Aang sheepishly. "Katara was another Avatar Genie who I kinda had a crush on, while Zuko was a Prince just like Jake."

"The point I think Aang is trying to make," interrupted Abigail, "is that you really just ought to be yourself, Rose. And Numbuh 5 thinks he's really got something going on there."

"Come on, being myself is the last thing I want to be right now!" Rose groaned as she adjusted her cape and tiara while fixing her hair a bit. "All right, I'm going to see him; I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident_! How do I look?" she finished, showing herself off to her friends.

"_Like a Princess_," Aang sighed.

"Well, come on, Rose, go get him!" grinned Roxas as Rose got on Pterano to fly up to Jake's room.

* * *

Jake was on his bed with Dojo depressed when he heard Rose get onto the balcony. "Prince Jake?" the blonde-haired girl called out.

"Who's there?" asked Jake as Dojo got into his giant-sized form and growled.

"It's me, Princess Roxi…ah, ahem," Rose cleared her voice to make it sound more girly. "Princess Roxi Rosaba!"

"You're the last person I want to see, yo!" Jake scoffed.

"Come on, Jake! Just give me a chance!" protested Rose to no avail as Dojo began backing her to the edge of the balcony. "Nice dragon!"

"I do believe my friend and fellow dragon just asked you to leave," said Dojo. "So I suggest you do unless you want to feel the wrath of THIS fire-breathing dragon!"

"So how's our girl doing?" Alyssa asked as she and Aang flew up to Pterano under the balcony. The pterodactyl responded my miming a head being cut off.

"That bad, huh?" said Aang.

"Wait a minute, yo!" Jake said to Dojo suddenly, turning to Rose. "You look familiar…have we ever met before?"

"What? What would ever that idea?" asked Rose nervously.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace," Jake said, squinting at Rose.

Rose was nervous that Jake might be on to her, but cleared her throat: "Well, I have servants go to the marketplace for me. I even have servants go for my servants, so I don't think it could've been me you met."

"No, I guess not," Jake sighed.

Just then, Aang and Alyssa appeared on Rose's shoulders as small bees, whispering to her. "_Enough about you, Cassanova, talk about him!_" whispered Aang. "_He's clever, funny, the eyes, the hair…c'mon, pick a feature!_"

"Um, Prince Jake, you're very…" Rose began.

"_Handsome, gorgeous, hot, masculine,_" Alyssa suggested.

"Masculine!" finished Rose.

"Say what?" asked Jake confused.

"Hot!" Rose corrected herself.

"_Nice recovery,_" complimented Aang.

"You know, I'm rich too, yo," Jake said, walking towards Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Rose.

"The nephew of a King."

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any princess to marry…"

"Right, right!" agreed Rose nodding, not noticing Aang and Alyssa giving her warning buzzes. "A Princess like me!"

"Right, yo," said Jake, tapping Rose's nose. "A princess like you…" However, at this point, Jake suddenly shoved Rose away from him forcefully. "You and every other self-absorbed girly-girl I've met!"

"_Mayday, mayday!_" shouted Alyssa as she and Aang mock-plummeted towards the ground.

"But…" Rose began.

"Oh, go jump off a cliff, yo," groaned Jake, fed up with Rose.

"_Stop him, stop him!_" advised Aang to a confused Rose. "_Want me to sting him or something?_"

"Buzz off, Aang," warned Rose.

"_Okay, but remember: Bee yourself!_" With these words, Aang and Alyssa disappeared back into the lamp hidden in Rose's pocket.

"Yeah, right, guys," muttered Rose sarcastically.

"Say what?" asked Jake confused, thinking Rose was talking to him.

"I mean…you're right," Rose sighed, deciding to work with what she had just blurted out. "You aren't some…_prize_…that I'm trying to win. As Prince, you should be free to make your own choices. I'll go now, if that's what you really want," she finished, stepping off the balcony.

"Wait, yo!" exclaimed Jake, thinking Rose was about to commit suicide.

"What?" asked Rose, suddenly perking her head up from just below the balcony.

"How…how are you doing that?" asked a confused Jake. As if on cue, Rose flew up on Pterano, allowing Jake to get a good look at the pterodactyl.

"This is my pterodactyl friend, Pterano," Rose introduced as Pterano landed on the balcony perch.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, my Prince," chuckled Pterano as he went into a bow.

"He's a magnificent creature, yo," commented Jake, looking over the pterodactyl.

"Um, you wouldn't mind going out for a ride, would you?" asked Rose, suddenly getting an idea from looking at Jake and Pterano. "We could get out of the Palace, see the world…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I CAN fly fairly well under my own power," replied Jake.

"I know, but I figured it would only be civil of me to offer so that you don't have to wear out your wings," retorted Rose.

"Is it safe, yo?" Jake asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Rose replied.

"Say what?"

"Do you trust me?" Rose repeated, holding out her hand.

With that, Jake recognized the blonde-haired girl from their first meeting and grinned: "Yes."

"There is something VERY familiar about this," Dojo commented as the green dragon watched Jake and Rose going up on Pterano. Jake looked over and saw that they were heading for the castle walls, but Pterano flew over them at the last second as Rose began singing.

Rose: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Jake**_

_**When did you last let your heart decide?**_

As Pterano passed by a windowsill, Rose picked a flower off the windowsill to give to Jake.

_**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under**_

_**On a pterodactyl ride…**_

At that moment, Pterano suddenly flew into the sky above the clouds.

_**A whole new world!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming…**_

Jake: _**A whole new world!**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that…**_

Jake and Rose: _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

As they flew past a flock of Pidgey, one of the flying Pokemon squawked in terror at the sight of Pterano.

Jake: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Indescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

_**Through an endless diamond sky…**_

_**A whole new world!**_

Rose: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Jake: _**A hundred thousand things to see!**_

Rose: _**Hold your breath, it gets better!**_

At that moment, Pterano passed by the pyramids of Toongypt, where one of the slaves was working on a sphinx of Pharaoh Wario. He smiled when he caught sight of Rose and Jake waving at him, but got distracted and accidentally chiseled off Wario's nose.

Jake: _**I'm like a shooting star**_

_**I've come so far!**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be…**_

While passing through an island in the country of Cartoontopia, Rose grabbed an apple off a tree and rolled it down her arm to Jake in the exact style she did when they first met. Jake grinned at this as down below them, a Japanese girl with pink hair and eyes wearing a yellow-and-orange-patterned dress was busy training under the watch of a similar Japanese girl with purple hair and eyes wearing a purple shirt with a skull on it and a red echidna wearing spiked gloves as a white sphinx-like Digimon watched nearby.

Rose: _**A whole new world!**_

Jake: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Rose: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Jake: _**Every moment, a red letter!**_

Jake and Rose: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare!**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you!**_

Rose: _**A whole new world!**_

Jake: _**A whole new world!**_

Rose: _**That's where we'll be!**_

Jake: _**That's where we'll be!**_

Rose: _**A thrilling chase**_

Jake: _**A wondrous place**_

Rose and Jake: _**For you and me!**_

The two of them held hands as Pterano flew off into the distance.

* * *

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop in the Toonlands, watching the people celebrate the defeat of a recent invasion by super-villains. "It's all so magical, and believe me, I know magical," commented Jake.

"It sure is," Rose sighed.

Jake then decided it was time to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Momo had to miss this," the American Dragon said slyly. If this so-called princess was who she said she was, she would have no idea what he was talking about.

"Not really," chuckled Rose. "He hates fireworks. Not really a fan of flying either unless it's his own flying." At this, Pterano let out an audible groan and put one of his claws to his head, causing Rose to realize that she'd just given herself away. "That is, if I knew-"

"I knew it!" snapped Jake as he suddenly pointed at Rose between the eyes. "You are that girl from the market, yo! Why'd you lie to me?"

"Jake, I'm sorry," Rose tried to apologize.

"I mean, what? You didn't think I was going to figure it out, yo?" continued Jake angrily, not taking notice of the panic that had broken out below as a man wearing a black jumpsuit with silver shoulder pads, armguards, collar, and boots with a black-and-orange mask with only one eye-hole on the orange side suddenly burst out from one of the paper dragons and grabbed the small green Jedi Master Emperor.

"No, I just _hoped_ you wouldn't," muttered Rose as Jake fumed at her. "Wait, no! That's not what I meant!"

"Well then, who are you, yo? I want the truth!" demanded Jake.

"The truth?" asked Rose defeated. Not sure what to say, she looked at Pterano, who gave her a look that clearly meant "leave me out of this." "The truth," she began again, "the truth is…sometimes I like to dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life!" At this, Rose's tiara slipped a bit off her head as Pterano groaned and Jake looked at her skeptically. "But I really am a Princess. And that's the truth!" she finished hastily.

"Why didn't you just tell me that at the beginning, yo?" Jake asked.

"Well, you know…royalty going out in disguise, I mean you don't think that's kinda strange?" Rose replied shrugging.

"Maybe not _that_ strange," replied Jake, remembering how he'd slipped out of the palace in disguise. With that, he suddenly put Rose's tiara back in place as he put his head on her shoulder.

'Oh yeah, I'm finally getting the hang of this,' Rose thought silently to herself.

Pterano, however, just shook his head, feeling that Rose was digging herself into a hole she wouldn't be able to get out of with her lies. But then he looked at her and Jake and grinned, "Ah, young love!"

* * *

Considering this story hasn't been updated in nearly six months, I hope that this makes it up for having you wait this long. Read and review as I work on the next chapter of _TPB:CX-OE_ or _Digimon vs. Marvel Universe_, I haven't decided which one yet.

I hope you all caught Aang's referring to Dante Basco and Mae Whitman, the voices of Jake and Rose, also performing the voices for Zuko and Katara in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. In my opinion, there wouldn't be half the Zutara shippers there are if it weren't for them doing the voices of the main couple in _American Dragon_.

Dojo's commenting about there being "something familiar" about the "Whole New World" sequence is a reference to all the times he's played Carpet in other authors' _Aladdin_ fanmakes.

As mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, there are cast spoilers for some of my future fanmakes in this chapter. Try and find them!


	11. Shego Exposed

All right folks, with only four more chapters left of _Roseladdin_, I've decided to put my full focus on getting this fanmake done before school starts, so here's Chapter 11 for you to enjoy. Now before I start, let's answer some reviews:

dannyXjunelover: I actually prefer Kataraang over Zutara. No offense, but there's just something about a Zutara fic that turns me off, mainly because they seem to almost always write either Mai or Aang OOC.

Anonymous But Interested and dinobot: While you are right about ABI missing the reference to my upcoming "Mulan" fanmake, dinobot, I would appreciate you not rubbing it in ABI's face.

anonymous: I actually do have a Subspace Emissary fanmake planned in the works. More on that when I actually get to it.

And now, back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shego Exposed**

As their flight around the world soon ended, Rose and Pterano stopped at Jake's balcony to allow the American Dragon off.

"Sleep well, my Prince," smiled Rose as she and Jake leaned in towards each other. At that moment, Pterano suddenly lifted himself up, causing Jake and Rose to kiss each other. Smiling, Jake soon returned to his room as Dojo watched confused.

"Yes!" Rose laughed, falling backwards onto Pterano and gazing into the sky as the pterodactyl slowly glided down to courtyard. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

"ROSE, LOOK OUT!" the blonde-haired girl suddenly heard Roxas call out to her as she suddenly found herself being attacked by the Weasels. She was able to hold off the guards briefly using her martial arts training, but the 5-on-1 odds were too much, and the Weasels eventually overpowered her. As Wise Guy, Psycho, and Greasy put a gag on Rose's mouth, she tried calling out for help, only to see Zick, Roxas, and Abigail being tied up and held by Stupid while Momo was trapped in a net and Pterano was being tied to a tree by Wheezy.

"Talk about inconsiderate," the pterodactyl grumbled. "Not only is this cruelty to animals, but I'm also the last of my kind, which makes me VERY MUCH an endangered species."

"I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome, Princess Rosapu," a voice came from the shadows as Shego, Buzz, and Delete emerged in front of Rose, all grinning evilly.

"We've done as you requested, Miss Go, now where's the grounds you have for our capture and execution of the King's guests?" requested Wise Guy to Shego.

"Right here," the green-clad villainess said, taking out the "Shego's Evil Plan" scroll from earlier, except that her name had been crossed off so that it now read "Princess Roxi's Evil Plan." Falling for the ruse, Wise Guy took the scroll as Shego and the robots began walking away. "Make sure she and her associates are never found!" Shego added as the Weasels used their Toon mallets to knock Rose and her friends unconscious.

* * *

When Rose and the others regained consciousness, they saw that the Weasels were chaining their legs to a ball-and-chain. Wise Guy chuckled evilly as he had the rest of the guards throw Rose, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail over a cliff into the sea below. As they fell into the water below, Rose attempted to get the lamp, but it slipped out of her pocket and fell to the ocean floor, landing only a few feet from Rose and the others. Working together, they attempted to swim over to the lamp, but fell unconscious just before they got there. However, their momentum caused the lamp to move closer to them, and Rose managed to rub the lamp with her last ounce of strength before falling unconscious.

On cue, Aang and Alyssa emerged from the lamp wearing bathrobes. "Never fails," muttered Aang annoyed. "Get in the bath, there's a rub at the lamp." However, Aang's annoyance soon vanished as he saw Rose and her friends lying unconscious in front of them. "Rosie? C'mon guys, snap out of it!" the Avatar Genie gasped as he and Alyssa transformed into their normal outfits.

"You can't cheat on this one guys," groaned Alyssa. "Aang can't help any of you unless Rose makes a wish!"

"That's right," agreed Aang as he grabbed Rose. "Rosie, I need you to say 'Aang, I wish for you to save me and my friends' lives.' Got it?" he added, shaking Rose by the shoulders, causing the blonde-haired girl's head to nod.

"I think we should take that as a 'yes,' Teach," said Alyssa. Immediately, Aang used Waterbending to form a giant tidal wave that lifted Rose, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail out of the water and onto the cliff they had been thrown off of, Aang and Alyssa right behind them.

As Rose and her friends began catching their breaths, Aang and Alyssa suddenly grabbed all four of them. "Don't you guys ever scare me like that again!" shouted Aang almost hysterically.

"Yeah, you could've died, for crying out loud!" Alyssa agreed.

"Aang, I…thanks," Rose chuckled sheepishly as she and the others hugged Aang in return.

"No problem," chuckled Aang. "I mean, I'm really starting to get fond of you guys," he added as he used Airbending to fly the others back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was in his room with Dojo, humming the song he'd recently sung with Rose as he was flexing his dragon wings.

"Jake?" Spongebob's voice suddenly called from outside Jake's bedroom door.

"Yo, Uncle Spongebob, I just had the most wonderful time tonight," said Jake dreamily as he went to let his uncle in. "I'm floating on air," he added as he began using his wings to literally do so.

"You should be Jake, because I've taken the liberty of choosing your wife," added Spongebob in the usual monotone he spoke whenever he was under Shego's control.

"Say what?" Jake asked in shock as he transformed back into his normal form, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You will wed Shego," Spongebob added as the chamber doors fully opened to reveal Shego standing there, Buzz and Delete at her side. Both Jake's and Dojo's mouths dropped to the ground in shock.

"You're speechless, I see," said Shego as she walked over to Jake. "A fine quality in a husband."

"Forget it, lady," snapped Jake. "No offense, but you ARE nearly twice my age and I don't go much for she-psychopaths anyway. Uncle Spongebob, I choose Princess Roxi!" Jake added, turning to the sponge.

"Princess Roxi has already left," explained Shego. "She and her associates had business elsewhere."

"Better check your crystal ball again, Shego!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted out as Rose appeared from behind the curtain, her friends at her side.

"Yo, Princess Roxi!" Jake exclaimed, happy to see her.

"How in the…I mean, huh?" Buzz asked in shock before playing dumb.

"Numbuh 5 says that you're about to get busted Shego," Abigail added frowning.

"Tell King Spongebob the truth, Shego. You tried to have me and my associates framed for plotting against you and attempted to get us killed," Rose ordered towards Shego.

"What nonsense," scoffed Shego as she held her cobra staff towards Spongebob. "Your Highness, she's obviously lying," she added as the emerald-encrusted eyes began glowing again.

"Obviously lying," repeated Spongebob in his trance.

"Yo, Uncle Spongebob, what's up with you?" Jake asked concerned.

"I think I know what's going on!" exclaimed Rose, ripping the cobra staff out of Shego's hands and smashing the head towards the ground, destroying it and causing Spongebob to snap out of its control.

"Barnacles, what's going on here?" the sponge asked confused.

"Your Highness, not only did Shego try to have me and my associates killed, but she's also been controlling you with this," explained Rose, holding the now-broken cobra staff.

"What?" gasped Spongebob. He then turned to his adviser angrily: "Shego, you traitor!"

"You've ruined my plans, girl," growled Shego as her hands suddenly erupted into plasma energy and she lunged towards Rose. After a minute of martial arts fighting between Rose and Shego, Rose finally hit the green-clad villainess with a flying kick, knocking Shego back towards the ground.

"Guards, guards!" shouted Spongebob angrily. "Arrest the true traitor, Shego!"

"Oh great," groaned Buzz, no longer trying to hide their deception. "We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for the three of us, we're dead!" However, as the robot was complaining, Shego suddenly saw the lamp sticking out of Rose's pocket. She attempted to make a grab for it, but was suddenly grabbed by Wise Guy and Psycho as Wheezy and Greasy grabbed Delete and Stupid grabbed Buzz.

"Don't even try fighting us, lady," advised Wise Guy as he continued holding onto Shego. "Even with YOUR abilities, our classic-style Toon durability would allow us to outlast you in combat."

"No, don't take me, it was all Shego's idea!" protested Buzz and he and the others began getting dragged away.

"This is not done yet, girl!" Shego snarled at Rose, suddenly taking out a vial of flash powder and throwing it down, forming a cloud of green dust into which she and the robots escaped.

"Jake, are you all right," asked Rose concerned.

"Numbuh 5 says that that was just creepy," Abigail muttered.

"No kidding," agreed Zick.

"Yeah, I'm alright, yo," replied Jake to Rose smiling. They went in to kiss again, but Spongebob walked right through them, complaining.

"Barnacles, this is a disaster," the King groaned. "Shego, my most trusted advisor, plotting against me all this time! How will I ever-" However, Spongebob was soon distracted by Jake and Rose, who were once again looking at each other lovingly. "Could this be true? My nephew has finally chosen a suitor?" he gasped with a grin, to which Jake nodded in reply. "Bah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed happily. "I'm so happy! Princess Roxi, I could just kiss you…but I think I'll leave that to your new fiancé! But you two will be wed at once! You will become happy and prosperous as the new Queen of Cartoonrabia!"

"Um…Queen?" Rose asked nervously.

"Oh, yes. Someone of your upstanding stature and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Spongebob said happily.

Rose's stomach dropped as she suddenly remembered her promise to Aang…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shego's chambers, the green-clad villainess slammed the door open. Immediately, Buzz hurried over to where he and Delete kept all their personal belongings.

"WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT! WE'VE GOTTA GET OUT! I'VE GOTTA START PACKING, SHEGO!" Buzz panicked. "Only the essentials, guns, knives, and what about this picture?" he added, picking up a framed photo of him, Shego, and Delete. "I don't know, I think Delete's making a weird face in it…" he said, only to be interrupted by Shego, who had begun laughing madly and was pounding on the door. "Oh boy," the robot groaned. "She's lost it! Hey, Shego!" Buzz shouted, walking over to his employer, "Get a grip! Evil laughs are The Hacker and Dr. Drakken's thing, not yours!" In response, Shego, suddenly grabbed Buzz in a death-grip.

"Oooh, good grip," complimented Delete.

"Princess Roxi is nothing more than that wretched urchin, Rose!" Shego explained to her henchmen. "She has the lamp, boys…"

"Why, that lousy…" Buzz began, but Shego interrupted him.

"YOU, Duncebuckets, are going to relieve her of it for me!"

"US?" Buzz asked in disbelief. In reply, Shego's hands angrily burst into plasma energy.

"Oh, us," Delete replied nervously.

* * *

Over 20 months since I first began this story, and I'm finally closing in on the finish. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. Read and Review, as I get to work on the final three chapters.


	12. Shego Triumphant

All right, folks, as we all know, I've never been one who can make quick updates, but here's Chapter 12 of _Roseladdin_, where Shego finally gets her hands on the lamp and uses the first two of her three wishes.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Shego Triumphant**

In the palace, Rose was having a major dilemma: Should she marry Jake and become Queen of Cartoonrabia, or reveal her identity and risk losing her love forever?

"Queen of Cartoonrabia?" she said to herself worried. "I never counted on something like this happening, what should I do?"

Aang and Alyssa, however, felt that it was time for a celebration. "HUZZAH! Hail the conquering heroine!" Aang exclaimed as he and Alyssa started playing every known instrument to man. However, Rose just walked past them without any reaction, leaving the Avatar Genie and his student puzzled.

Aang decided to try again, transforming himself into a TV reporter and attempted to interview her: "Rose, you've just won the heart of Prince Jake Long. What are you going to do now?" Rose, however, just walked past Aang and flopped down onto a huge bed.

"What am I going to do now…that IS the question, isn't it?" Rose muttered to herself.

Nearby, Zick, Roxas, Abigail, Pterano, and Momo were all watching Rose from the window above her bed. "She's taking it, pretty hard," Abigail commented to the others.

"Of course she is, King Spongebob wants her to become the new Queen of Cartoonrabia," Zick explained.

"And if she accepts, she'll have to remain a Princess forever and won't be able to set Aang free," added Roxas. "After all, she might need her third wish to have him help her deal with something else."

"Considering Rose is the one who gave me the opportunity to redeem myself for my acts in the past, I find it hard not to feel sorry for her," Pterano said sympathetically. Momo grunted in agreement.

"Well, what can she do?" Abigail wondered.

"There may be only one thing she _can_ do…" Roxas sighed as the others nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Alyssa popped up beside Rose and whispered "_Your next line should be 'I'm going to free Aang…' Anytime now, Teach has deserved this for a long while coming…_"

"Alyssa, it's not that simple," Rose sighed.

"Sure it is," replied Aang, flying over to Rose and grabbing her face. "All you have to do is say 'Aang, I wish you free,'" he added, moving her mouth so that Rose was mouthing the words.

"Aang, I'm serious here!" Rose shouted as she swatted the Avatar Genie's hands from her. "Look, I'm really sorry here, but they want me to become Queen of Cartoonrabia…no, they want 'Princess Roxi' to become Queen!" Aang's face fell as Rose continued: "Without you…I'm just Rose."

"Rosie, you won," Aang protested.

"Only because of you!" Rose snapped in reply. "Heck, the only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a Princess? What if Jake finds out…I'll lose him…" Rose sighed as she averted her gaze towards Aang. "I just can't keep this up on my own, Aang…I can't wish you free, yet."

Aang looked saddened for a moment before he suddenly glared at Rose. "Fine, I understand," he growled. "I understand _completely_!"

"After all, you've lied to everyone else, why leave Teach out?" added Alyssa angrily.

"Now, if you excuse me…_Master_!" Aang added, saying the last word in disgust before he popped back into the lamp, Alyssa right behind him.

"Aang, I'm really sorry," said Rose. However, all she got in reply was a tongue sticking out at her from the lamp, annoying the blonde-haired girl. "Fine! If that's the way you want to be, then fine! Just…stay in there, for all I care!" Rose growled, angrily covering the lamp with a pillow. She then looked and saw her friends looking rather surprised and concerned about what had just transpired. "Well, what are you guys looking at?" she suddenly snapped.

Momo looked upset about this, but merely growled as he began flying away, Pterano right behind him. "I think you have the right idea, my friend," Pterano agreed.

"You know what? Fine! Because Numbuh 5 has seen enough, and I want out of here, Rose," Abigail snapped as she followed the pterodactyl and sky bison.

"But-" Rose began, but Zick interrupted her.

"Abigail's right, Rose, you don't care about Aang at all do you? I thought you of all people would be one to keep your promises," said Zick.

"Yeah, and not live a lie to everyone," added Roxas as he and Zick followed the others out.

"Wait, come back!" Rose called out to her friends. "Momo, guys…I'm sorry," Rose sighed to herself. "Aang's right, heck, they're all right, I can't keep this up, I've got to tell Jake the truth."

Suddenly Jake's voice suddenly came from outside: "Roxi! Yo, Roxi, I need to speak with you!"

"Well, here it goes," sighed Rose, neatening her hair and heading outside. "Jake, where are you?"

Little did Rose know that "Jake" was actually Buzz and Delete disguised as a flamingo outside as Buzz impersonated Jake's voice: "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm calling!" called Rose as she walked off.

Buzz chuckled to himself about his deception until he looked down to see Delete glaring at him. "What?" the robot complained. With that, he and Delete got rid of the flamingo disguise and headed towards Rose's room, searching every area until they found the lamp beneath the pillow.

"Oh boy, Shego's going to be real happy with us when she sees this," chuckled Buzz evilly as he held up the lamp.

"Do you really think so, Buzzy?" asked Delete.

"Of course," the smaller robot replied. "When we give her the lamp, she'll be like '_Great work, boys,_'" he explained, saying the last part in Shego's voice.

"Ah, go on," grinned Delete, playing along with Buzz's fantasy.

"'_No, really, on a scale of one to ten, you two are eleven_,'" continued Buzz in Shego's voice.

"Shego, stop, you're making us blush," laughed Delete as he and Buzz ran over to the window and climbed out, holding onto the lamp.

* * *

A few minutes later, the citizens of Cartoonrabia were standing before the palace as Spongebob made the announcement on the palace balcony.

"People of Cartoonrabia! My nephew has finally chosen a suitor!" exclaimed the sponge as the citizens cheered happily.

Behind the balcony's curtains, Jake was watching Spongebob's speech when Rose came running up the stairs towards him. "Jake, there's something I need to…" the blonde-haired girl began, but Jake cut her off.

"Yo, Roxi, where've you been!" Jake exclaimed happily. "The whole city's turned up for Uncle Spongebob's announcement!"

"But Jake…I came to tell you…You don't understand-" Rose tried to say, but was suddenly interrupted by Jake kissing her before she could say anything.

"Good luck, yo," said Jake as he pushed Rose through the balcony curtain towards Spongebob.

"…Princess Roxi Rosaba!" Spongebob finished, announcing Rose's entrance.

"Oh boy," said Rose nervously through gritted teeth as she waved nervously to her audience.

* * *

In Shego's chambers, the green-clad villainess was watching the scene in a combination of amusement and annoyance from her window alongside Buzz and Delete.

"Look at them," growled Buzz. "Cheering that big _fake_!"

"I don't know, Buzzy, I kinda like it," disagreed Delete.

"Yeah, let them cheer for now, Buzz," agreed Shego as she took out the lamp and began rubbing it.

Immediately, Aang and Alyssa came out, backs to the three villains, still annoyed about earlier. "You know, Rosie, I'm getting really…" Aang began angrily before he turned around and saw Shego standing there.

"…I don't think she's her, Teach," Alyssa replied nervously, staring at Shego.

Aang soon took out the script and began consulting it: "_Tonight, the role of Rosie will be portrayed by a tall, pale, sinisterly dark woman with a fashion taste for green…_"

"Silence, Baldy!" snapped Shego as her hand suddenly burst into plasma energy as she grabbed Aang, throwing the Avatar Genie to the ground and stepping on his face. "I'm your master now!"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" groaned Aang.

"Avatar, grant me my first wish: To rule on high, as Queen of Cartoonrabia!"

* * *

At that moment outside, black clouds suddenly appeared from nowhere over the palace, cutting the celebration short and causing the people to flee as the ground started rumbling.

"What on earth?" Rose asked confused as a piece of the roof came off, causing her and Spongebob to duck.

"Barnacles, what now?" groaned Spongebob as his crown suddenly began to lift off. He tried to make a grab for it, but his body was soon grabbed by some sort of magical force. As this happened, all of his clothes but his shoes, socks, and underwear were removed.

"As if this didn't happen enough times on my own show," Spongebob muttered in annoyance before he saw Shego appear from out of nowhere, wearing Spongebob's clothes now suited just for her. "Shego, you…vile betrayer!" the sponge yelled angrily towards her.

"That's QUEEN Vile Betrayer to you!" laughed Buzz as he and Delete appeared next to Shego, the former decked out in a matching cape and crown.

"We'll see about that, Buzz!" countered Rose, reaching into her pocket for the lamp, only to discover it was gone. "The lamp!" she gasped.

"Finders, keepers, Rosapu!" grinned Shego, holding up the lamp and pointing behind Rose. Rose, Spongebob, and Jake looked behind them and gasped as they saw Aang glowing a dark blue as his eyes arrow tattoos were shining white like some evil God. Using Earthbending, the Avatar Genie then lifted the entire palace into the air. Whistling for Pterano, Rose jumped onto the pterodactyl to get a better view of the action, shaking her head in disbelief.

She soon reached Aang as the Avatar Genie continued floating there, Alyssa right next to him. "Aang, don't!" shouted Rose.

"Sorry, Rosie, I've got a new Master now," replied Aang sadly as his eyes briefly stopped glowing for a second. He then finished Earthbending the palace onto a nearby mountain.

"Shego, I order you to stop!" Spongebob yelled angrily towards Shego.

"Sorry, but there's a new order in this city…_my order_!" announced Shego evilly. "And my first order is for YOU to bow to ME!"

Spongebob started to bow, but Jake wasn't intimidated. "We'll never bow to a freak like you, yo! Dragon up!" shouted Jake, transforming into his American Dragon form and flying towards Shego.

"Why am I not surprised?" Buzz asked sarcastically.

"If you will not bow before a Queen…THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERESS/SHE-WARRIOR!" shouted Shego madly, turning to Aang. "Avatar! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorceress/she-warrior…IN THE WORLD!"

"Aang, stop!" cried Rose, attempting to prevent the Avatar Genie from giving Shego such dark powers. But Aang had no over choice, looking the other way as he zapped Shego with a blast of magical energy. The green-clad villainess laughed as the dark magic crackled all around her, transforming her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Buzz as Spongebob watched in horror, "let's give a big Cartoonrabia welcome for Sorceress Shego!" As everyone watched, Shego was soon back in her regular outfit, complete with a new cobra staff.

"Now where were we?" asked Shego to herself as Jake flew in towards her. "Ah, yes: Abject humiliation!" Suddenly, glowing red, Shego duplicated herself into a dozen Shegos surrounding Jake. Six of the Shegos suddenly glowed blue and attacked Jake with super-strength punches, while the other Shegos glowed green and hit Jake with more-powerful-than-normal plasma energy blasts. Jake attempted to fight back, but glowing purple, the Shegos were able to shrink themselves to avoid Jake's fire-breath, claws, and tail. As the Shegos re-united into one Shego again, Shego glowed blue once more as she hit Jake with a super-strength punch, sending him crashing back down towards the balcony and transforming back into his human form. She then fired a blast from her new cobra staff at Jake and Spongebob, forcing them to bow before her.

Suddenly, Shego turned around to see Dojo flying in towards her in his giant form. "Down, boy!" Shego laughed, blasting Dojo with the staff, causing him to transform into a baby dragon in a diaper that immediately began bawling his eyes out. Shego then smirked as she turned back towards Jake.

"Oh, Jakeie," laughed Shego as she suddenly lifted Jake's chin up with her staff. "I've got someone I've been dying to introduce you to!"

"Get your hands off him, Shego!" shouted Rose, flying in towards Shego on Pterano as the green-clad villainess began singing.

Shego: _**Princess Roxi**_

_**Yes, it is she,**_

_**But not as you know her**_

Shego suddenly zapped Rose with her cobra staff, knocking Pterano away. Rose attempted to fight Shego with her martial arts skills, but Shego simply shrunk herself before immobilizing Rose with a blast from her cobra staff and bringing her and Jake closer together.

_**Read my lips, and come to grips**_

_**With reality**_

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**_

_**Whose lies were to good to last**_

_**Say hello to your precious Princess Roxi!**_

As Shego sang, she suddenly zapped Rose back into her regular attire as Jake watched shocked at this. "Or should we say 'Rose'?" said Buzz mockingly.

"Roxi!" said Jake in shock, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Jake," sighed Rose as she went over to Jake, "I tried to tell you, I'm not…"

Unfortunately, Rose was suddenly interrupted by Shego, who pushed her away as she continued singing.

_**So Roxi turns out to be merely Rose**_

Momo suddenly flew in towards Shego, carrying Zick, who had his Dom Box, Roxas, wielding his Keyblades, and Abigail, who had a K.N.D. S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Shego, however, simply fired a blast from her cobra staff that transformed Momo back into a lemur and the others back into their regular attires, also rendering their weapons temporarily useless.

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me**_

Shego than used her cobra staff to form an energy tornado that picked up Rose and her friends and lowered them to Shego's eye level.

_**Her personality flaws**_

_**Give me adequate cause**_

Shego then began playing with Rose's cheek a little bit before her hand suddenly glowed blue, giving Rose a super-strength slap to the face, leaving a red welt there. Shego then had the tornado suck Rose, Momo, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail up to an abandoned palace pillar, throwing them inside the window.

_**To send her packing on a one-way trip**_

_**So her prospects take a terminal dip**_

_**Her assets are frozen, the venue is chosen**_

Unseen by Shego, Pterano suddenly flew into the pillar as well as Shego continued singing.

_**It's the ends of the earth, WHOOPIE!**_

On "WHOOPIE!" Shego suddenly swung her cobra staff like a professional golfer, causing the pillar Rose and her friends were in to be launched like a rocket, leaving Aang and Alyssa to watch sadly as the pillar disappeared from sight.

_**So long,**_

"Bye-bye!" cackled Buzz mockingly, waving a tissue.

"See ya!" called Delete cheerfully.

_**Ex-Princess Roxi!**_

As Shego finished singing, she turned the last note into a wicked cackle that put the evil laughs of her previous employers to shame. Her shadow then covered Jake, Spongebob, and Dojo, who looked at the villainess in fear.

* * *

I'll say it again: I'm surprised at how fast I updated this. I guess it's only natural when you set a deadline for yourself. Read and Review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up just as fast.

The powers that Shego uses in her fight against Jake are based upon the abilities of her brothers (AKA Team Go) from the episodes in which they appear in "Kim Possible."


	13. Rose vs Shego

Okay, folks. It's time for the big showdown in _Roseladdin_. Now before I begin, for those of you who've been asking: yes, I do indeed have a _Prince of Egypt_ fanmake planned, as evidenced by Chapter 10, although I don't have the final cast all planned out yet. And nobodiez, for correctly predicting something that I have planned in this climax, I'm going to use a suggestion you had that I didn't think of. And now here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Rose vs. Shego**

At the ends of the earth, the pillar in which Shego had banished Rose and her friends crashed into a frozen mountaintop, leaving Rose, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail on top of the mountain.

"Momo?" called out Rose, searching for the lemur. "MOMO!" she shouted in panic before spotting Momo underneath a pile of snow as she and her friends began digging him out. "Oh, this is all my fault," Rose groaned to herself. "I should've freed Aang when I had the chance."

Finally, they finished digging Momo out. "Momo, are you all right?" Rose asked Momo concerned. The flying lemur chattered and shivered in response. "I'm sorry, Momo," said Rose. "I really made a mess of everything…" Her face then darkened in determination: "I've got to go back and set things right!"

"I don't know, in case you haven't noticed, Rose, Shego is pretty far out of our league now," pointed out Roxas. "Maybe we should try to find some good quality back-up."

"First of all, any hero who MIGHT have the power or skill to help us is probably unavoidably detained on other business," commented Rose in reply. "Second, this mess was my fault for not freeing Aang when I had the chance. I'm not going to ask somebody else to clean up MY mess. This is my responsibility, so I have to set things right or die trying."

"Well, you're not going to do it alone, Rose," promised Zick. "Roxas, Abigail, Momo, and I have been with you since the beginning, and we'll stand by you every step of the way!"

"Thanks," smiled Rose in gratitude. Just then, Rose suddenly stepped on a frozen Pterano, stuck underneath the pillar. "Pterano?" gasped Rose in surprise.

"I suppose this is fitting," the pterodactyl commented in half-delirium. "I'll go out the same way my fellow Flyers and the rest of the dinosaurs did, including my sister and nephew: frozen alive." Rose stared at the trapped dinosaur before suddenly getting an idea.

"Guys, help me out here!" called Rose as she begun digging at where Pterano was trapped. Zick fired a Dom Blast at the snow while the others assisted Rose in the digging. At last Pterano was free. But then, the pillar started rolling. Rose immediately grabbed Momo and the others, but couldn't find anywhere to run until she suddenly saw the pillar window. Sliding into the snow, Rose and her friends were able to position themselves so that when the pillar rolled over them, they would be spared by the window. At last, the pillar fell off of the cliff, smashing onto the ground below.

"Numbuh 5 says that that was real close!" Abigail exclaimed in relief.

"We did it guys!" Rose exclaimed happily as she turned to Momo, who chattered in fear before finally collapsing. Meanwhile, Pterano, free of his delirium, shook himself free of the ice allowing Rose and the others got onto him. "Now, back to Cartoonrabia! As fast as you can!" shouted Rose as Pterano took off.

* * *

At that moment, inside the palace of Cartoonrabia, Spongebob was dressed in a jester's outfit with strings attached to him like a puppet. Controlling those strings was Buzz, who, like he had previously told Delete and Shego, was stuffing donuts into the sponge's mouth.

"Here's my thanks for all the Krabby Patties!" laughed Buzz as he stuffed more donuts into Spongebob's mouth.

Meanwhile, Shego was sitting in Spongebob's throne, looking over a map of the world. "Maybe I should consider going after Bald Mountain," the former superhero mused to herself. "I may have steered clear of Chernabog in the past, but now that I'm the most powerful sorceress/she-warrior in the world, HE'S the one that should fear ME!"

"Yo, Shego, tell your little minion to stop!" shouted Jake, chained to Shego's throne with chains that were neutralizing his dragon powers, as he watched Buzz continue to torture Spongebob.

"Yeah, Buzzy, that's just mean," agreed Delete annoyed.

For a moment, it seemed as though Shego wasn't going to listen to Jake, but then she signaled Buzz to stop. The smaller robot hesitated, then stuffed one more donut down Spongebob's throat for good measure before backing off.

"You know, Jakeie, it really pains me to see you reduced to this," Shego said as she turned to the American Dragon. "A prince like you deserves to be on the arm of the most powerful woman in the world."

"Like who?" Jake asked in disgust, knowing full well Shego was talking about herself.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the most powerful sorceress/she-warrior in the world?" Shego asked sarcastically before suddenly transforming Jake's chains into a golden crown. "So, what do you say? Become the King to my Queen and rule Cartoonrabia together?"

"All this power has really gone to your head, yo, because you should know that my answer will always be 'never!'" exclaimed Jake as he suddenly threw a goblet of wine into Shego's face.

"I'll teach you some respect!" Shego shouted angrily as she pushed Jake to the ground and had her hand erupt into green plasma energy. However, a few seconds later, she diffused her plasma energy as an idea suddenly came into her head. "On second thought, I have another idea," the green-clad villainess commented as she suddenly turned to Aang, who was sitting nearby with Alyssa, looking depressed. "Avatar, I've decided upon my final wish: I wish for Price Jake to fall _desperately_ in love with me!"

Little did Shego know that at that minute, Rose and her friends were back in Cartoonrabia and that Pterano was flying right to Shego's mountaintop palace.

"First of all," began Aang as he and Alyssa once again transformed into the lawyer-types, "making anybody fall in love with anyone else is DEFINITELY against the Avatar Genie rules. Second," he added, transforming back into his regular attire, "he's fourteen and your AT LEAST in your early-to-mid twenties. Does the word 'pedophile' mean anything to you? Then again, you ARE a villain."

"Don't talk back to me, Baldy!" interrupted Shego angrily. "Do what I order you to, slave!" As Shego spoke, Jake suddenly noticed Rose, her friends, and Pterano suddenly creep in from a window behind Shego. He suddenly smirked as he got an idea.

"Yo, Shego…" Jake suddenly said seductively, causing Shego to stop arguing with Aang and Alyssa and look over to him. Jake then gave Shego a pretend flirting smile as he put the crown Shego had offered to him on his head. "I've never realized how…_beautiful_…you are…" This caused Aang and Alyssa's jaws to drop down in surprise. Shego pulled on their jaws, causing them to close like window shades.

"That's more like it," the green-clad villainess said as she walked over to Jake. "Now then, my little dragon, tell me more about…myself…" she continued, not noticing Rose and her friends silently sliding down a huge curtain.

Although Jake was disgusted, he hid it well as he walked over saying "You're tall, with a great fashion sense…"

"Teach, you should know better!" Alyssa scolded her teacher.

"Hey! I didn't do that!" Aang protested towards his student.

"Then who did?" wondered Alyssa. At that moment, Jake suddenly pointed towards Rose and the others' direction for Aang and Alyssa to see. Following it, they turned to see Rose, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail jumping to the floor, Momo gliding right behind them. Happily, the Avatar Genie and his student suddenly floated over towards them.

"Rosie, little buddy!" Aang exclaimed a bit too loudly, resulting in Rose shushing him. "Oh, right," he realized as he literally zipped his mouth shut. After a few seconds of muffled speaking, Rose unzipped it as Aang said "Rosie, I can't help you, I work for Senorita Psychopath now, remember?" he added, his head briefly turning into Shego's before returning to normal. "What are you going to do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" replied Rose. "I'll improvise." She and her friends then began to sneak around, hiding behind Jake and Shego, the villainess' back still turned towards them. Rose looked and saw that Shego had left the lamp on her throne.

"What else?" asked Shego towards Jake, still ignorant of Rose and the others.

"Your hair is so…twisted, yo…" added Jake as he put his arms around Shego and began twisting her hair. Unknown to Shego, however, he was actually signaling for Rose to move. The blonde-haired girl nodded and began to make her move as Jake continued speaking: "You've stolen my heart…"

Unfortunately, at this moment, Buzz spotted Rose and the others. "Hey, Shego!" the robot attempted to shout, only for Abigail, Zick, Momo, and Roxas to suddenly come in and clamp their hands over Buzz's mouth. Luckily, Shego didn't hear him.

"And the street rat?" Shego asked Jake.

"What street rat?" Jake said in reply.

Meanwhile, Rose was just about to reach the lamp when Buzz's struggle with her friends caused a bowl of fruit to be knocked over. Shego turned to look, but Jake suddenly grabbed her and did something he knew he would regret: kiss her right on the lips. Rose knew what Jake was doing, but was still a bit disgusted by it, as was nearly everyone else in the room.

"Yuck!" said Abigail in disgust. Nearby, Aang and Alyssa shuddered in agreement.

"OH MY…" Buzz began before Zick and Roxas clasped their hands back over Buzz's mouth.

Finally, Shego's lips parted Jake's, the latter secretly disgusted about what he just did. Shego, however, smirked: "That was…"

Unfortunately, at that moment, Shego suddenly saw Rose in the reflection of Jake's crown, turning around just in time to see the blonde-haired girl going for the lamp. "YOU!" Shego shouted as she suddenly fired a blast from her cobra staff, knocking Rose away from the lamp. "How many times do I have to kill you girl?" exclaimed Shego irritated. "Honestly, you're ALMOST as bad as Kimmie."

Transforming into his dragon form, Jake quickly managed to jump Shego, but Shego fired a blast from her cobra staff, knocking him back. Rose then jumped in and grappled with Shego for the cobra staff, distracting her. "Get the lamp!" Rose yelled at Jake, who nodded and quickly flew towards the lamp.

Unfortunately, just as Jake was almost at the lamp, Shego suddenly wrested her staff away from Rose. "Ah, ah, ah, my Prince! You're time is up!" mocked Shego as she suddenly fired a blast that transformed Jake back into his human self and trapped him inside a giant hourglass that was magically shielded on the inside to prevent Jake from using his dragon strength and flame breath to break out on his own.

"Ha! Nice shot, She-" Buzz began before he was suddenly hit on the head by a fruit bowl. Turning, Roxas, Zick, Abigail, and Momo were stunned to see who their helper was: Delete.

"Wait, you're helping us now?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yeah, helping Shego and Buzzy take over the world just isn't fun anymore," the robot explained. "Now let's get that lamp!" he suddenly exclaimed as he and Momo began running towards the lamp.

"I don't think so, you treacherous duncebucket!" Shego snarled as she blasted Momo and Delete with her cobra staff, turning Momo into a lemur stuffed animal and Delete into a rusty bucket. At that moment, Pterano suddenly flew in towards the green-clad villainess. "It's time your age finally caught up with you!" added Shego, firing a blast towards Pterano that turned him into a fossilized skeleton.

Rose suddenly turned to Zick, Roxas, and Abigail. "All right guys, I want you to try and free Jake from that hourglass just in case this battle goes south."

"Got it," replied Zick as he took out his Dom Box, Roxas his Keyblades, and Abigail her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Unfortunately just as they were about to reach the hourglass, Shego spotted them.

"Sorry, you're not going to be helping anyone today," Shego smirked, firing a blast towards Rose's friends that trapped them inside a giant glass box that negated their weapons' abilities. She then cackled as she saw Rose charging for the lamp. "Get the point?" Shego smirked as Rose was suddenly fenced in by a bunch of swords, cutting her off from the lamp. Not giving up, Rose grabbed one of the swords and charged towards Shego. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Shego added as she suddenly fired her now-more-powerful plasma blasts, surrounding Rose with green fire.

"Are you too scared to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Rose challenged Shego.

"A snake am I?" laughed Shego as she suddenly walked through the green fire. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…SSSSSNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!" Suddenly, the green fire seemed to merge with Shego as they transformed into a giant cobra with a black hood, pale face, and the same black-and-green color pattern as Shego's bodysuit. The transformed Shego lunged towards Rose, who slashed across the cobra's face with her sword, causing Shego to hiss in pain.

Nearby, Alyssa had suddenly transformed herself into half a dozen cheerleaders cheering for Rose: "RICKEM, ROCKEM, RACKEM, RAKE! SEND THAT SWORD INTO THAT SNAKE!"

"YOU SSSSSTAY OUT OF THISSSSS!" hissed Shego to the Avatar Genie in-training.

In reply, Alyssa suddenly held up a small pennant with an "S" on it bored: "Shego, Shego, she's our girl, if she can't do it," she suddenly tore up the pennant in mad triumph as she finished: "GREAT!"

"Rose!" shouted Jake, who was sinking into the sand fast.

Quickly, Rose jumped onto some gems and slid across the floor, turning a corner by jumping off the gem. Shego, however, slipped and crashed through the wall, her front half hanging from the outside. Seizing her moment, Rose charged and stabbed Shego with her sword, causing Shego to shout in pain.

"Hang on, Jake!" yelled Rose as she ran to strike the hourglass with the sword, thinking she had won. Unfortunately, just as she reached the hourglass, Shego came from out of nowhere and grabbed Rose in her coils, glowing blue as she used her super-strength to cause even more damage. Jake, Aang, Alyssa, Zick, Roxas, and Abigail watched this scene in horror, unable to do anything to help.

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, THE MOSSSSST POWERFUL BEING ON EARTH?" hissed Shego as she continued squeezing.

"Squeeze her, Shego," laughed Buzz, the only loyal minion Shego had left. "Squeeze her like a…" However, at that moment, Aang suddenly used Airbending to form a Wind-Blast that knocked Buzz into the wall.

"WITHOUT THE AVATAR, YOU'RE NOTHING, GIRL!" Shego added.

"The Avatar? The Avatar!" gasped Rose as she suddenly came up with a plan. She then turned to Shego defiantly: "Aang has more power than you'll EVER have!"

"WHAT?!" demanded Shego angrily.

"He gave you your power, he can take it all away!" added Rose angrily.

"Rosie," chuckled Aang nervously. "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Shego," smirked Rose, "you're still _only second-rate_!"

Shego came to a realization: Rose was right. Since her powers came from Aang, someone else could always wish to have them removed. "YOU'RE RIGHT: HISSSSS POWERSSSSS DO EXCEED MY OWN!" She then smirked as she eyed the Avatar Genie. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!"

Aang chuckled nervously as Shego advanced on him. "She's crazy, one too many hits with the snake," Aang said nervously, turning his own hand into a snake and hitting it into his head for emphasis.

"SSSSSLAVE, I MAKE MY FINAL WISSSSSH!" proclaimed Shego. "I WISSSSSH TO BE AN ALL-POWERFUL AVATAR GENIE!" At this point, only Jake's hands were able to be seen above the sand.

"Oh, all right, you're wish is my command," Aang sighed sadly, giving in to Shego's demand. "Way to go, Rosie," he added sarcastically to the blonde-haired girl before zapping Shego with another blast of magical energy, causing Shego to transform from a cobra into a giant green genie with black hair and feral black eyes. She had the same arrow marks as Aang on her hands and forehead, only in black, and she had a black cape around her neck.

"**Yes…the power!**" exclaimed Shego, releasing Rose. Immediately, the blonde-haired girl ran back over to the hourglass and smashed it, freeing the sand and Jake.

"**The absolute POWER!**" continued Shego as she crashed through the roof, conjuring chaos as she saw fit.

"What have you done, yo?" Jake asked in shock as he and Rose laid down to avoid being blown away in the chaos Shego was creating.

"Trust me," explained Rose with a smirk. Unknown to Shego, a black lamp had suddenly appeared on the ground right below the villainess.

"**THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!**" continued Shego laughing, not taking notice of the lamp at all.

"Hey, Shego, aren't you forgetting something?" Rose suddenly called up to Shego. The new Avatar Genie looked to see Rose picking up the black lamp and aiming it at her. "You wanted to be an all-powerful Avatar Genie? Well, you've got it…"

"**What?!?!**" exclaimed Shego as golden bracelets suddenly attached themselves to her wrists.

"…And everything that goes with it!" finished Rose as the lamp started sucking Shego into it.

As Shego began getting sucked down into the lamp, she groaned to herself: "Aw, crud. I can't believe that brat got me with that trick. I could see Doctor D falling for a trick like that, but me? But, of course, because I got both angry AND overconfident, I got careless. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"That's it, I'm out of here!" exclaimed Buzz, not wanting to go down with Shego. However, Shego grabbed the robot and began pulling him in with her. "Hey, let go! I don't wanna be an Avatar Genie! I don't wanna be an Avatar Genie!"

"Phenomenal cosmic powers and control of the four elements…" continued Rose as Shego and Buzz were sucked into the lamp, causing Rose to smirk as she finished: "…itty-bitty living space."

"Rosie! You little genius, you!" laughed Aang as he and Alyssa slapped Rose on the shoulder.

At that moment, Momo, Delete, and Pterano returned to normal, the giant glass box holding Zick, Roxas, and Abigail vanished, and Spongebob was transformed back into his old clothes and Dojo into his adult self as the palace reappeared where it used to be.

* * *

Man, hard to believe that this is finally almost over. But we still have one more chapter left to do. Read and Review, and I'll try to get the last chapter up ASAP.

Chernabog is mentioned, but not seen, as Mozenrath's mentor Destanae from the Aladdin TV series, a character Iago once mentioned Jafar as always steering clear of.


	14. Happy Endings and New Beginnings

All right, folks, it's time for the triumphant final chapter of _Roseladdin_, as we learn everyone's fates and learn the cast for my next fanmake. Now sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Happy Endings and New Beginnings**

As Rose held Shego's new lamp, the voices of Buzz and Shego could be heard arguing inside it.

"Real smooth, Shego," commented Buzz's voice sarcastically. "That's the kind of boneheaded move I'd expect from Hacker or Drakken!"

"Quiet, Buzz," growled Shego's voice. "And get your blasted arm out of my face!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" yelled Buzz.

"Don't tell ME to shut up, you duncebucket!"

"Allow me," said Aang as Rose handed the lamp over to the Avatar Genie, who immediately began Airbending a small whirlwind behind the lamp. "A couple of years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill her out!" With that, Aang Airbended the lamp far into the desert, fireworks sounding as it landed.

"Bye-bye, Buzzy," called Delete cheerfully, waving goodbye to the lamp. Rose smirked at the sight of this, then looked sadly as she saw Jake looking at her. She walked over and held the American Dragon's hands.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I lied to you about being a Princess," sighed Rose sadly.

"Don't worry, yo, I know why you did," Jake nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Rose sighed. With Shego having exposed her as Princess Roxi, she knew she couldn't stay in the palace anymore, especially with the guy she loved. Aang and Alyssa looked on in sympathy.

"Aw, man, that wacked law again!" groaned Jake, turning his back and fuming for a second. "I can't believe this!" He then turned back to Rose sadly: "I love _you_, Rose."

"Um, Rose, in case you've forgotten, you still have one wish left from Teach," Alyssa pointed out, floating over to Rose.

"That's right! So you could wish yourself a Princess again!" Aang exclaimed as he Airbended his lamp over to Rose, who took it.

"But Aang, what about your freedom?" asked Rose.

"Hey, it's only a lifetime of servitude," chuckled Aang sarcastically before becoming serious again: "Look. Love like this only comes around once in a VERY great while. Believe me, I speak from experience."

"His friend, Katara, right?" asked Zick to Alyssa in an undertone. The Avatar Genie in-training nodded.

Rose came to a realization and decision, looking towards Jake. "Jake, I really do love you, but I've got to stop pretending I'm something I'm not." Jake nodded in understanding as Rose turned to Aang: "Aang, I wish for your freedom!"

"One bona fide Princess coming up, and…" Aang began before he finally realized what Rose had actually said. "What?"

Rose smiled as she took the lamp and held it into the air: "Aang…you're free!" With that, the lamp suddenly lifted up to Aang as the bracelets on his wrists detached and fell off. Then, the lamp fell to the ground uselessly.

Aang looked stunned as he picked up his former prison. "I'm…free?" he asked in disbelief. He then smiled as he realized: "I'm free!" he exclaimed in joy. Excited, he flew over to Rose, handing her back the lamp. "Just to confirm it for myself, wish for something outrageous, Rosie! Like Mt. Cartoonlympus! Say 'I wish for Mt. Cartoonlympus.'"

"Um…I wish for Mt. Cartoonlympus?" said Rose, deciding to go along with Aang.

"NO WAY!" laughed Aang happily. He then began flying all over shouting. "Oh, that felt good! Oh, I'm free! I'm free at last!"

"He sure looks happy," Zick commented to Roxas, Abigail, and Delete.

"After being trapped in that lamp for so long, Numbuh 5 don't blame him," Abigail agreed as she watched.

"But what about you, Alyssa?" Delete asked, turning to the Avatar Genie in-training.

"Well, I still have a bit more training to do under Aang's watch, before the Avatar Genie higher-ups finally recognize me as a fully-fledged Avatar Genie," Alyssa explained. "However, now that Teach has been freed, unless I'm mistaken, once that happens, I'll be a free Avatar Genie as well!"

"That's nice to hear," commented Roxas nodding.

Aang was now packing things into a suitcase: "I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world!" However, he soon stopped as he saw Rose smiling sadly at him. Smiling sadly as well, Aang went over to the blonde-haired girl.

"I'm really going to miss you, Aang," Rose sighed sadly.

"Me too, Rosie," smiled Aang, wiping a tear from his eye. "No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be a Princess to me," he added, giving Rose a goodbye hug.

Spongebob paused to think about this, then stepped forward as he made a decision: "He's right, you know. You've definitely proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. The only problem may be working around that law," he added, frowning.

"Yo, Uncle Spongebob?" asked Jake confused.

"Well, am I King or am I King? Bah-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Spongebob. "I hereby decree that from this day forth, the Prince or Princess shall marry anyone whom they deem worthy!"

With a big grin, Jake ran up to Rose as he twirled her above the floor: "Her! I choose…I choose you, Rose," he grinned at her.

"Heh, call me Rosie," replied Rose smiling.

"And of course, your associates are allowed to stay here as well, and Delete is cleared of any wrongdoing he performed while serving alongside Shego," Spongebob added. At this news, Momo, Zick, Roxas, Abigail, Pterano, and Delete all high-fived each other, smiling and cheering.

"Well guys, we're part of a family again," Rose smiled towards her friends.

"And I have a new family I'm a part of," added Delete happily. Momo chattered happily in agreement.

Rose and Jake were about to kiss when Aang suddenly gathered them and everyone else up and began to hug them tightly. "Oh, isn't that just sweet? Come here all of you! Big group hug, group hug!" he chuckled, holding everyone extra tightly. "Mind if I kiss the lemur?" he asked, kissing Momo, only for his tongue to get covered in fur. "Got a bit carried away there," he muttered as he floated into the air. "Well, I can't do much more damage around this Earth Kingdom village…I'M OUTTA HERE!" he exclaimed happily. "Bye-bye, you crazy lovebirds! See ya around, Pterano! Alyssa, I want you to practice your training with these guys for a while! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, it doesn't matter what I am, because I'M FREE!" Aang exclaimed as he flew out of sight.

* * *

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape, Rose and Jake, together at last, were flying on Pterano once more, singing.

Rose: _**A whole new world**_

Jake: _**A whole new life**_

Rose and Jake: _**For you and me!**_

The couple kissed once more as Pterano flew off into the moonlight. Suddenly, the moon turned around, revealing itself to be Aang's face, who laughed madly. Just then, Aang, himself removed the page from the fanfiction, looking at the audience with a big grin. "Made ya look!" he joked before dropping the fanfiction back to normal with the normal moon.

* * *

Hard to believe that's finally over! Over a year and a half working on this fanmake, and I can finally say it's done. Well, as you all know, it's time for my next fanmake: _Karistasia_, staring everyone's favorite DigiDestined of Light, Kari Kamiya as Anastasia! Now since I've gotten pesky reviewers begging me for the rest of the casting ever since _Ash and Company_ ended, here it is for your pleasure:

Dimitri: Ash Ketchum (Yes, I support Ash x Kari as well as Ash x Kim and Ash x Ami)

Vlad: Jake Long

Pucca: Gatomon (_Digimon_)

Rasputin: Myotismon (_Digimon_)

Bartok: DemiDevimon (_Digimon_)

Sophie: Mulan, Mushu (_Mulan_)

Dowager Empress: Yan Lin (_W.I.T.C.H._)

Extras: Sora (_Kingdom Hearts_), Terra (_Teen Titans_) (Retaining their brother-sister relationship from some of Jussonic's and Darth Ben Valor's earlier fanmakes), Pikachu

Read and Review, and give me your thoughts on this story and on my next fanmake!


End file.
